Harry Potter and the Piece of Heaven
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: Sequel to HP & the Guardians of the Veil! The final year at Hogwarts begins and the Guardians and Elyon return. But something is amiss the castle halls. Can our heroes discover what is it before Voldemort? DISCONTINUED.
1. The Story Continues

A/N: Here's chapter one of the sequel to "Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Veil"! I'm so happy that it has been such a success, and, of course, it's all thanks to you guys. I'm terribly sorry for the wait.

I would like you to please note that very little in this story will resemble any events in Deathly Hallows, considering that I wouldn't dream of ripping off J.K. Rowling and I never would've thought of them in the first place.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

**The Story Continues  
><strong>  
>Wilhelmina Vandom, more commonly called Will, lay on her bed with music playing and the door locked. The last thing she wanted was to have her mother or stepfather bother her right now. It wasn't as if she was in a bad mood or anything, she just hated having to be around them.<p>

She'd taken to being out of the house for as long as possible during the day, going to one of the guardians houses, going to the arcade, walking to the park or library, anything but being at home. Her mother and stepfather's newly wed behavior was over the top. All the kissing, sneak hugs, giggling, cheek pinches and of course Will knew what they did every night.

More than anything, she wished September the first would come so she could go back to Hogwarts and back to her friends there. Ron Weasley, the red haired jokester, Hermione Granger, the academic one, Luna Lovegood, the dreamy one, Ginny Weasley, the feisty one, and Harry Potter, her boyfriend.

Her friends weren't the only things she missed; she missed the castle, the classes, and the magic. She even missed some of her professors; Hagrid of course, and she'd always liked Professor Flitwick, and she even found herself missing the presence of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Two months and no contact with any of the wizarding world was almost too much to bear. Because of the thousands of miles between Heatherfield and England, no letters could be sent between the guardians and any of their friends. The only person Will had met last year who she still saw was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who'd become a quite a good friend to her. She still visited him once a month at the least. She was the only link he had to the world he had been born in.

Almost worse than not being in contact with her Hogwarts friends was not having any idea what was going on.

Last year had been an eye opening experience for all the guardians. They weren't the only ones in the world who possessed magical powers (although theirs were different that anyone else's) and there were dangers that threatened both sides of the veil that they hadn't even known about.

Voldemort was still alive, Will knew that much. He had to be, he simply couldn't be dead. He had supposedly died sixteen years ago but came back thirteen years afterward. He had never died, Will knew that, Harry had told her the whole story, or as much of it as he knew anyway.

Phobos was alive too, imprisoned in Meridian with his legs permanently paralyzed. He had regained some use of his arms, for the all the good it did him. Elyon kept him watched every hour of the night and day, using every precaution to make sure he wouldn't escape again and threaten her people.

Upon hearing the front door of the apartment open, she drew herself from her thoughts. Her stepfather was home, and her mothers voice was already greeting him. She waved a hand at her CD player, shutting it off and waited, knowing they'd have to leave the hall to the front door eventually.

Finally she heard footsteps heading towards the back of the apartment and she grabbed her backpack and bolted to the door. Once outside, she locked the door behind her, and walked off, with no idea where she'd end up.

She knew that Irma and Hay Lin were both out of town, no chance of running into them. She supposed she might run into Taranee or Cornelia, but Taranee usually spent her Sundays at the library and Cornelia generally was hard to find anyway.

Ultimately, she decided on the park, since it was basically the default location for her to go to on her walks.

This was also the place where it had all began, the place where she and the others had met Albus Dumbledore for the first time and accepted the journey that had started them on possibly their greatest adventure. It had been almost more surprising than discovering the veil and history behind it.

She came to her favorite bench and sat down, taking off her lightweight jacket in the early August sun and lay her head back, intending to fall asleep to the peaceful sounds of birds chirping.

Unfortunately, she never got the chance.

Just as she was dozing off, she felt something nibbling her ear. She waved her arm in the direction without opening her eyes, hoping to shoo it away. But when the nibbling started again, more sharply this time, she sat up and glared over at whatever it was, but the creature there made her glare fade into a puzzled stare.

It was an owl. A somewhat small brown and black one that was looking at her as if it was expecting something, an envelope in its beak.

"Oh yeah." She said tonelessly. "Owl post." She took the letter from the owl, pulled a knut from her coin pocket in her jeans (she had made carrying wizard money a habit) and placed it in the small pouch around the owl's left leg. "Thanks very much."

The owl gave an appreciative hoot and flew away.

Will turned her attention to the back of the envelope, having already decided that the letter was probably not from Hogwarts because the address was no where near as precise as it would have been if it had been from Hogwarts. It was sealed with purple wax, no crest, and the paper was bleached pure white, unlike most wizarding paper.

She opened it and noticed that there two letters and an invitation. Deeply curious, she read the invitation first.

_'Your presence is requested at the wedding of Mr. Bill Weasley and Ms. Fleur Delacour at the Weasley's family home, the Burrow, on the 18th of August.'_

'Short and sweet.' Will thought, picking up one of the other letters to read.

_'Dear Will,_  
><em>Hope your summer's going all right. Mine'll be a lot better once I leave for the Burrow tomorrow. <em>  
><em>Bill's invited you to his wedding, although he's never met you, but I'm sure he wants to. Everything's in place for you to come and stay at the Burrow too, if you say yes. If you can't get a reply back, we're sending Percy down anyway, and you can tell him yes or no. It's no trouble to the Weasleys, I promise.<em>  
><em>I miss you, Will, and hope to see you soon, be it at the wedding or Hogwarts.<em>  
><em>-Harry'<br>_  
>Will was beaming. He'd found a way to write to her, even if she couldn't write back. Stupid owl, leaving before it's job was done.<br>Figuring the final letter was probably from Percy, she opened it.

_'Dear Miss Vandom,_  
><em>I will come to collect you to bring you to the Burrow at ten o'clock on Tuesday the 12th of August (I have taken the time difference into account). Please have yourself and all your things ready. If you are not at the departure site, I will assume you do not wish to attend my brother's wedding.<em>  
><em>The address of the departure site is enclosed.<em>  
><em>Regards, Percy Weasley'<em>

'Stuffy as always.' She thought, remembering the extremely formal, but polite young man who had collected her and her friends to take to England last year.

What was even better was that today was August 10th. The day after tomorrow she'd be at the Burrow, back in the world she'd grown to view as a second home, away from her annoying mother and stepfather.

Still smiling, she got up from the park bench to go home and pack. She'd also have to explain to her mother where she was going, and she smiled even more in amusement as she wondered exactly how she was going to tell her stepfather.

* * *

><p>"Right, that's everything." Harry said, looking around at his trunk and packed bags. He still couldn't believe it, he was leaving for the Burrow, and then he'd be off to Hogwarts… and he'd never have to come back to Privet Drive again. He'd never have to hear Dudley's taunting again, Uncle Vernon's growling or Aunt Petunia's disapproving sniffs.<p>

Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Ron would be there to get him anytime now, by Floo powder. He supposed he could have left any time he wanted himself, since he was now of age and could do magic any time he wanted, but the Ministry would've known, and Order thought it was best that Fudge didn't know exactly where Harry was, to which Harry had agreed.

He took one last look around the small room that he'd lived in every summer for the last seven years, although it still had never felt like it was his. "This is it Hedwig. You'll never have to be locked up in that cage again after today." Harry said to his owl, who'd been his only friend during each of those seven summers.

Hedwig gazed at him from her cage with her yellow eyes and hooted impatiently, as if she didn't want to stay in the room a moment than she had to.

Harry decided it was time to just leave and be done with it, so he enchanted his trunk and couple of bags to float along behind him, but carried Hedwig's cage. He left the room and shut the door, without looking back.

Once in the living room, he set everything down and noticed the Dusleys in the room, but as far away from the fireplace as they could get, looking nervous, except, strangely, Dudley.

"Well, in a couple minutes you'll be rid of me." Harry said, sticking his wand in his back pocket. "You'll never see me again, I swear."

"What's going to happen to you?" Dudley asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked at him, puzzled.

"With this dark lord or whatever, what's going to happen?"

Harry was silent, partly from puzzlement that Dudley actually cared, and also from trying to think of an answer to his question. "I don't know." He answered finally.

They were all looking at him oddly, and it wasn't just anxiety in their eyes.

Harry almost jumped when Uncle Vernon strode forward and thrust his hand out toward him. "Goodbye then." Uncle Vernon barked. Harry, still confused, shook his uncle's hand for a moment.

Dudley, having seemed to win a war with himself, came forward and shook Harry's hand too. "You're not so bad you know."

"Erm, thanks." Harry mumbled, completely bewildered now.

Aunt Petunia remained in the corner, not speaking but staring at him. She looked the most anxious, but obviously she was not willing to shake his hand or anything.

There was a green light cast over the room and flames sprung up in the fireplace and Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Ron came out of it, all smiling faintly at him.

"Ready to go Harry?" Lupin asked somewhat brightly.

"Yes." Harry said at once.

The group each picked up one of Harry's bags (Harry had Hedwig), and moved back to fireplace. Tonks, Lupin, and Ron went and then Harry was to go before Mr. Weasley. He stepped into the fireplace, which still had roaring green flames going. "The Burrow."

"Harry."

Harry looked back, surprised that it was Aunt Petunia's voice he was hearing, but it was too late, the living room and those in it had dissolved into spinning green flames. A moment later he stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace, somewhat used to traveling by Floo Powder now, while Hedwig hooted angrily. Harry moved to the back door and let her out, and she flew off to the roof.

Aunt Petunia had never called him by his first name before, at least not that he could remember. What was it she had been going to say?

Mr. Weasley stepped through the fireplace, shaking soot off of himself and trying to clean his glasses on his robes.

"Mr. Weasley? Did my aunt say anything to you before you left?" Harry asked, wondering (although doubting) that Aunt Petunia might've told Mr. Weasley what she had to say.

"No, pity she chose to try and talk to you right as you were leaving." He said, walking towards the back door himself. "I'll go tell Molly you're here Harry." And he strode off into the garden, where Harry could see Crookshank's bushy tail sticking up out of a patch of tomatoes.

On his way upstairs to Ron's room, he passed Tonks and Lupin, who said that they'd be back for dinner, but they had some business with Moody, and Ginny's room, where Ginny shot out of the door to give him a sort of tackling hug. Upon reaching Ron's room, he found both Ron and Hermione, sitting by the open window and gazing out at the vast fields around the Burrow.

Hermione turned around and got to her feet instantly, wrapping him in the same kind of hug Ginny had given him a moment ago. "You're here!"

"Yeah." Harry said, smiling as she pulled away. "Now all we're missing is Will."

"She'll be here before you know it, don't worry." Ron said, stroking Pig absentmindedly.

Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Will's coming?"

"Yeah, for the wedding. Sorry, I thought I told you."

"That's fantastic. Then Harry'll have someone to dance with at least." Hermione teased.

Harry gave a kind of nervous laugh and scratched his ear.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N**: Please forgive me if the formatting is off. 's document system is giving me all hell so it's nearly impossible for me to edit documents. I've complained, but I have received any help from them.

I can't make any actual promises about when the next chapter will be up, but I plan to at least try to update once a month if possible.

Please review!


	2. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Two**

**The Other Side**

"Cedric, these plans are incomplete." Elyon said, sorting through the pages of a proposal for a new irrigation system.

"My apologies your majesty. I will return them to the committee." Cedric answered from behind Elyon's chair.

Elyon sighed and placed the papers back on her large desk. "Cedric, we're alone. No formalities."

"Is that an order, my Queen?" Cedric asked, still out of sight, and if Elyon didn't know better, she would have thought Cedric was teasing her.

"It's a request from a friend." Elyon replied. "And stand next to me where I can see you."

Cedric did as he was told and Elyon looked up into his beautiful, fair face, with the same burning ice blue eyes as hers.

Sometimes she had to remind herself of all that had taken place between them, so that she wouldn't end up falling in love with him again. They were friends again, but she could not allow herself to feel anything more, if anything so she wouldn't betray Draco.

"Cedric, I have something important to talk to you about." Elyon said, standing, only barely half Cedric's height.

"Yes, your-" Elyon gave him a hard stare. "Eerrr… yes Elyon."

Elyon smiled. "It's over who I should leave in charge when I return to school this year."

"You left Vathek in charge last year, I had assumed you would do the same again."

Elyon strode over to the large window in her study, the polished gemstones she wore glinting the afternoon sun. "No, I wouldn't ask Vathek to do such a favor again. There is someone else I had in mind-"

A knock from the other side of the thick wooden doors and interrupted her.

Cedric walked over to the doors opened them and two men stepped inside, both finely dressed, both members of the royal council, but one was middle aged and the other young.

"You summoned us my Queen?" Caleb asked.

Elyon turned, framed by the light shinning through the window (a very fitting picture for someone with the title "The Light of Meridian"). "Yes, thank you for coming so quickly gentlemen."

Caleb and Sirius Black inclined their heads respectfully.

Sirius had fast adapted to life in Meridian, which was partly why Elyon had granted him a seat on the council as the head of law enforcement, but because of Meridian law, she could not give him a higher position.

"I wanted to speak to all three of you about when I return to England. Caleb will not be returning with me this year, upon his own wishes." Elyon started. "Mr. Black, I felt I should warn you to be on your guard while I'm gone, as some of the people will think they can get away with more."

"I will be, your highness." Sirius replied. "But surely there is another matter that you called me here to discuss."

Elyon smiled to herself at how observant this man was. "We will attend to that later, privately. Now then, Cedric, I have decided to give the role of temporary regent to you."

"Queen Elyon!" Caleb exclaimed, shocked, his dislike for Cedric all too clear. "You can't seriously mean that! This man betrayed all of Meridian to Phobos and then betrayed Phobos to supposedly save you. Such a man can't be trusted with that much power!"

"Your chief of the guard is right." Cedric agreed, making to effort to defend himself.

"I know, but the Cedric I have come to know wouldn't trade trust for power, not again." Elyon said softly, mostly speaking to Cedric.

Cedric bent his head. "I could be tricking you again your highness."

"I don't believe you are. My decision is final."

Caleb hesitated and then stepped back in submission.

"Now this meeting is over gentlemen. Caleb, Cedric, you may go, I wish to speak to Sirius." Elyon said. "Cedric, wait outside until Sirius leaves so that you will rejoin me here."

Caleb and Cedric left the study, closing the doors behind them.

"Will has informed me that she will continue her monthly visits and I know she wants to bring Harry with her, but I'm not sure how many times that will work out, the last time was a surprise, the next time we'll need permission from the Oracle."

"I understand."

"If we could return you home, we would. But because of what you've been through and what the wizarding world would do to you if you went back…"

"I would just have to hide again. I was sick of hiding. Here at least I'm free." Sirius replied, no sadness, no regret in his voice. "But it would be… wonderful to see Harry at least a few times."

"The guardians and I will speak to the Oracle, but I can't make any promises."

"You've already done so much for me your majesty. I don't expect anymore special treatment."

"Don't think of it as special treatment Mr. Black. I would do the same for anyone who lives in my city under my rule." Elyon smiled kindly at him. "You don't know the stories of Vathek, Caleb and Cedric do you? Or my own?"

"Majesty?"

"I'll explain later. For now, I need to speak to Cedric."

Sirius bowed and left her study, leaving the doors open for Cedric to enter.

"Please close the doors." Elyon requested.

Cedric obeyed and then turned to address his queen. "Your permission to speak freely?"

"Of course."

"Your security chief is correct. I am not entirely trust worthy."

"I know that could be the case better than anyone." Elyon turned a serious face on Cedric, her blue eyes burning every one of her emotions into him.

Cedric opened his mouth but found no words to speak.

"I could be a risk, I know, but I feel it's the right decision."

"Your majesty-"

"Oh, stop arguing would you?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that when you're this stubborn, I know better than to argue." He said, the smallest trace of a smile on his face.

Elyon grinned. "In that case, that will be all Cedric."

Cedric bowed deeply, straightened up, turned and left the study, closing the polished wooden doors behind him.

Elyon sighed and turned back to look out the window, watching Caleb and Sirius having a conversation in the courtyard below, thinking of how stubborn both she and her advisor could be.

These thoughts brought a sudden pang of loneliness to her, as she remembered the arguments she used to have with Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend. They had the kind of relationship that required a lot of work to maintain, but Elyon thought of these fights fondly, as they normally were just to tease the other.

Of all the things she missed about Hogwarts, he had become one of the things she missed most.

As far as Elyon was concerned, September the first couldn't come quickly enough.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. To The Burrow

**Disclaimer: **I do own W.i.t.c.h., Harry Potter or it's story and characters.

**Chapter Three**

**To The Burrow**

Will shifted from foot to foot, too excited to stand still, as she waited for Percy in front of the small building that was invisible to muggles.

It was the same building she and the other guardians had used to get to England last year, to begin their journey as part of the wizarding world.

Arthur Weasley, whom she hadn't met yet, but was sure she would like, had pulled strings at the Ministry of Magic, with his son Percy's help, to allow Will to travel to the Weasley home for Bill Weasley's wedding to Fleur Delacour, both of whom Will hadn't met either.

It felt kind of funny to go to the wedding of two people she didn't know at all, but it was for Harry, and she wanted nothing more than to see him, and seeing Ron, Hermione and Luna would be an added bonus. The fact that this family had gone to such lengths to ensure she could be there made Will think that Harry meant a great deal to the Weasleys, if they did so much to make him happy.

Will forced herself to hold still when Percy strode out of the building, since she absolutely didn't want to look like a fidgety lovesick teenage girl in front of him.

"Ready to go Miss Vandom?" Percy asked formally, but with a kind smile. He had known she would be there, obviously.

Will nodded, unable to keep from smiling back and picked up her suitcase and followed him through the door of the building, which contained a single fireplace.

"Ladies first, Miss Vandom."

Will went up to the fireplace, suitcase still in hand, and took a handful of the Flo Powder from the pot that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. She stepped right into the ashes; more confident than that last time she had done this. "The Burrow." She stated clearly, dropping the powder.

Green flames instantly engulfed Will and she shut her eyes against them, tucking her arms and legs close to her as she remembered being told to do last year, wishing she could cover her ears against that awful roaring sound.

Suddenly her feet connected with solid ground and she stumbled forward with a yelp, dropping her suitcase, and colliding with a patched up couch.

Percy stepped out of the fireplace Will had come through a moment later, just as a red haired woman Will remembered from her first time boarding the Hogwarts Express came into the room. "Hello mother."

"Percy dear." The woman, Mrs. Molly Weasley said, walking to her son and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Ah, Will! It's wonderful to see you." She beamed at Will.

Will straightened up, attempting to brush soot off of her T-shirt, mostly in vain. "Thank you so much for having me over Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley continued to beam at Will, and Will smiled sheepishly back. "I'm so glad we could arrange for you to come. Harry's so happy."

"Where is Harry?" Will asked, surprised that she hadn't noticed he wasn't in the room before.

"In the garden, dear. He wanted to greet you privately. You go and see him."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Will left Percy and Mrs. Weasley, as well as her suitcase, in the what she guessed was the living room and headed straight out the nearest door, figuring she could find the garden herself.

The garden was a mess of fruit, vegetables, and flowers, but it was beautiful in Will's eyes. Crookshanks was tearing around in the peppers, terrorizing some poor magical creature Will had never seen before, with a tiny body and potato shaped head.

Will was about to save the poor thing when she saw Harry standing in a patch of flowers not far ahead of her. "Harry!"

He turned and she was already running to him, the little creature forgotten. He caught her in his arms and gave her a long kiss.

"Hello." Will said, smiling.

"Hello." Harry replied, matching her smile.

And they kissed again.

* * *

><p>Will was introduced to all the Weasley family she hadn't met as they all returned from work that evening.<p>

Mr. Weasley shook Will's hand with a grin, and Bill followed suit, his scarred face incredibly handsome. Charlie took off his cap before taking Will's hand while the twins did low, sweeping bows before each grabbed one of her hands, shaking them at the same time and making her laugh.

Fleur came downstairs to greet Bill with a kiss and she and Will exchanged names and pleasantries.

A few minutes after dark, Ginny came home from Luna's house, with Ron and Hermione in tow. Ginny and Hermione both hugged Will and Ron gave her a friendly pat on the back.

Will and Harry remained a bit apart from each other at all times, both a little embarrassed about being affectionate in front of everyone.

At dinner, Will sat between Charlie and Harry and was transfixed with Charlie's daring and exciting tales of his work with dragons.

"…Hungarian Horntail's the worst I've worked with." Charlie said. "Clever, wild and the adults can shoot fire up to twenty feet. Harry outfoxed one in his fourth year. Most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Will look over at Harry, who was deep in conversation with Ron, with raised eyebrows. Obviously there were still many of his adventures she had yet to hear about. And she couldn't wait to hear them.

**End Chapter Three**

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I originally had this combined with the next chapter, which is about the wedding, but it ended up being to long, so I decided to split it.


	4. The Wedding

**A/N: **Well, I was going to stick to my once a month updating plan, but I've realized that'll take forever to finish the story that way, since it is _not _going to be short. And the last chapter was so short; I thought my readers should have the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I do own W.i.t.c.h. and Harry Potter.

**Chapter Four**

**The Wedding**

Will woke the next morning on her cot in Ginny's room.

Hermione's cot was empty and neatly made while Ginny was still sleeping, her messy and tangled red hair spread out over her pillow.

Only after Will saw the three dresses lying out on Ginny's trunk did she remember that the wedding was today, and in four hours, judging from Ginny's clock.

Will dressed quickly in a sweater and jeans and ran downstairs, leaving Ginny to sleep a bit longer.

It was as if the whole yard, visible from to her through the open back door, had changed magically overnight (but of course it had, Will reminded herself).

There were two large white tents set up, one for the wedding ceremony and the other for the reception presumably, white roses dotting both tents, dozens upon dozens of chairs set out, and the fact that Mr. Weasley was outside with four other men, all with wands out, indicated that the transformation wasn't finished.

"Will, good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted from by the stove. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Good morning." Will sat down at the table, still sleepy. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all outside helping." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Is Ginny still sleeping?"

"Yes."

Upon receiving her eggs, Will picked nervously at them. She'd never been to a wedding she had actually wanted to attend before, let alone with people she liked, and for some reason this made her nervous.

The others came inside to get their own breakfasts and Ron was complaining to Hermione about her insistence that he let her tie his tie because she thought he couldn't do it properly.

Ginny came downstairs only after Mrs. Weasley went to fetch her, sleep still heavy in her eyes.

Harry was sitting across from Will and gave her a couple of affectionate smiles while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny bickered over Ginny's hair (Ginny wanted to wear it down, while Mrs. Weasley thought she should tie it up).

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley shooed them upstairs to get changed.

Will couldn't have been happier with the dress she had picked. It fit perfectly. The ankle length skirt swished when she walked and the bright blue fabric making her red hair appear redder than ever. Because her hair only reached her chin, the most Will could do was clip a silver butterfly in her hair.

Hermione's dress was a fluttery pinkish purple. The whole dress fluttered when she took her graceful steps, the slim skirt floating above the ground. She had cut her hair over the summer, and had charmed it into perfect ringlets.

Ginny's deep green dress hugged her curves, the rounded neckline showing off her pale skin. Her knee length skirt swayed as she walked around the room, tying ribbons in her hair.

Before Will followed the other two girls downstairs, she fed Klaus some of the food pellets she had bought on their last Hogsmeade trip, which replaced the need for crickets.

They hurried downstairs, while trying to be careful in their heels.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Colin Creevey were at the foot of the stairs, all in suits.

Ginny, bold as ever, rushed to Colin and kissed him and all could see him smiling against her lips.

Hermione marched up to Ron and fiddled with Ron's tie, which was indeed a mess.

Will walked to Harry, smiling at the sight of his always messy hair, at which Harry ran a hand through it, knowing exactly what she was looking at.

"Look at this George, Ron and Harry have their girls fussing over them." Fred teased.

"Oh shut up." Ron growled, gazing at Hermione, who was still wrestling with his tie. "You look amazing."

Hermione smiled with a glace up into his eyes.

"You look amazing too." Harry told Will.

Will raised one side of her mouth in a shy lopsided smile.

"Wow."

Everyone's attention turned to Colin, who was having lipstick wiped off his face by Ginny.

Fred and George laughed. "You put a lot into one kiss, don't ya Gin?" George said.

"Why not?" Ginny replied.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley burst into the house, dressed in her own wine colored gown. "All right, time to go outside. The guests will be here soon!"

The eight of them followed Mrs. Weasley outside, where they found some guests were already there.

Luna, dressed in a shimmering purple dress with a dramatically tiered knee length skirt, skipped over. "Hello." She said brightly. "Lovely day for a wedding, isn't it?"

"Luna! It's good to see you!" Will greeted her happily.

"It's nice to see you as well Will." Luna answered in her ever-constant dreamy voice.

"Come on Luna, let's find seats before mum finds something to criticize me for." Fred said, looking around wearily for his mother.

Luna took Fred's arm and they walked off through the towers of white roses.

"Hey, when did they-" Ron started, pointing after them.

"Oh, they've been writing to each other all summer." Ginny interrupted.

"They did know each other at Hogwarts Ron, even if she was four years behind him." George said dismissively. "Ah, there's Katie." George gave a nod before he strolled off in Katie Bell's direction.

"How come you know?" Ron asked Ginny, looking puzzled.

"Luna told me. She is my best friend you know." Ginny replied simply. "Come on Colin." She led Colin off through the chairs, their hands clasped.

"Why doesn't she tell me anything?" Ron snapped, frowning after his sister. "And Fred too, I'm their brother."

"Ronald, would you have cared?" Hermione asked sweetly, clearly suppressing an amused smile.

"Well, there's four years age difference and he's gonna have a bad influence on her." Ron replied, gesturing towards the seats where Fred and Luna sat.

"Actually, I think she'll have a good influence on him." Harry put in. "Come on Will, let's get seats in the front row."

Will walked to the front row with him, while Hermione and Ron moved to a different section. "Is Fred really as… tricky as everyone says he is?" Will asked as the sat down.

Harry shook his head. "They exaggerate. The incident with the fireworks a couple years ago did actually happen though."

Will raised both eyebrows. "That's the one I believed the least."

"There were Flich's worse nightmare, aside from Peeves." Harry said with a laugh.

Guests began arriving in droves, chattering excitedly.

Will and Harry watched as poor Hagrid sat down in two seats in the back, specially designated for him, as Percy barked last minute instructions for the last touches to the tents, as Tonks grew out her hair to be long and blonde for the occasion and as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Bill.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Colin moved to join them in the front while Fred, Luna and George remained lost in the seas of faces behind them.

Bill and Charlie were standing at the alter, Bill looking surprisingly calm (Will supposed getting married was nothing compared to some of the things he had faced in Egypt).

Time crept on and still Fleur did not appear.

"Weddings never start on time, everyone knows that." Ron said dryly, earning him a poke in the ribs from Hermione.

"I certainly don't want to be the kind of bride that makes everyone wait when I get married. People come to watch the wedding, not to make small talk." Will stated with a huff, folding her arms.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione in a chuckle.

"Oh, here comes Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed.

The wedding march started and Harry craned his neck around like everyone else to see Fleur.

Fleur looked even more stunning and unearthly than ever. Her billowing skirts seemed as light as clouds, her silver and white bodice modest, but alluring, with her blue eyes still visible through her veil, shinning with happiness. She drifted down the aisle to Bill and they clasped hands, smiling loving at each other as the vows were recited.

After the words "you may now kiss the bride" the whole tent erupted in polite applause (and Fred and George's whistles rang clearly from somewhere in the middle row).

After all the congratulations were given and hands were shaken, the guests moved to the next tent for the reception.

Harry, Will, Ron and Hermione sat at the same table together while Colin and Ginny disappeared into the crowd again and the music started.

After eating a small amount, on the fourth song, Hermione insisted Ron dance with her, and Ron, ears only slightly red, agreed and they vanished onto the dance floor.

"Harry." Will whispered, looking around to make sure they were alone. "Any news of Voldemort?"

Harry, as discreetly as possible, shook his head. "Nothing. He's disappeared again. It's been quiet since you left actually."

"He's planning something, I can feel it." Will said in an undertone.

"I can too." Harry moved closer to her. "We both know it's going to end this year."

Will watched the happy dancers spinning on the floor. "I think everyone knows it."

A silence fell, neither of the two looking at each other, thinking of the truth that they had both admitted out loud.

"Let's forget it for now." Will said. "Dance with me."

They finally met each other's eyes and entwined their hands.

"Absolutely."

Harry swept her onto the sea of dancers, and they began spinning and swaying to the lovely and upbeat music, pushing away all thoughts of the upcoming war they knew they would have to face.

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Danger Everywhere

**A/N: **I made it into Pottermore! I can't wait to start playing! Oh, and I've forgotten to mention that Deathly Hallows part 2 was incredible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Five**

**Danger Everywhere**

There were still two weeks before the start of term. Two weeks for Will to get to know the Weasleys and her other friends better.

Although there was the unmistakable feeling of unease at the state of things in the air, it was still usually drowned out by laughter, the motherly affection Mrs. Weasley showered on all of them, and the loving smiles and small touches of feelings so deep.

Fred and George came and went as they pleased, bringing chaos and merriment.

Percy came by less often, and Ginny mentioned to Will that Percy wasn't as close to the family as he used to be, but she didn't say why.

Bill of Fleur had gone away on their honeymoon in Paris and Charlie had returned to Romania.

Some Order members came by once in a while.

Will met Mad Eye Moody finally, and after listening to a lecture on wand safety, she decided she liked him, but she made a mental note to stay out of his way.

The one time Snape showed up all the five teens remaining at The Burrow retreated upstairs until he was gone, although Will and Ginny had the misfortune of running into him when they came downstairs to get tea. They both uttered a polite "Hello sir", to which they received a curt nod, leaving both girls surprised at any acknowledgement.

Will actually got to know Tonks fairly well, and she was surprised when she found out that Tonks was married to Lupin (who Will thought was great, but still, the age difference and personality difference was odd). But the night Tonks showed up looking strained and Ginny explained to Will about why she looked that way, Will felt sympathy for Tonks. However, when Lupin turned up the next morning and Will watched them embrace from Ginny's bedroom window, she banished the feeling. Sympathy wasn't what they needed, it was understanding.

Will's favorite activity was Quidditch. Fred and George turned up some evenings to play as beaters, Will and Ginny took their chaser positions, Ron took keeper, as did Harry, since they had no Snitch or another seeker, since Hermione refused to play and Luna insisted she would rather just watch. No snitch resulted in them playing until Mrs. Weasley called them inside or they simply got bored.

It started raining while they were out playing once, but they continued on. However, they were told they weren't allowed to play in the rain again by Mrs. Weasley, after they came back with Ron covered in mud after he'd been knocked off his broom when he'd narrowly avoided crashing into Fred.

It was raining the day before they were going to go to Diagon Alley, so they were forced to find other things to do. There was also an Order meeting so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone all day.

Luna would have come over, but when her father caught some kind of animal he claimed was undiscovered, Luna stayed home to study it with him.

So the five teenagers ended up in the living room with a fire going and the radio on. Ginny, lying on the floor, kept drifting in and out of sleep, Ron and Hermione sat in a corner quietly doing Charms homework, while Harry and Will played Gobstones.

They spent an hour, maybe two, like that, until around three o'clock there was a loud thump followed by muffled yelling from outside.

Ginny sprang out of sleep and sat up while Will leapt to her feet, whipping out her wand.

"What was that?" Will said.

"A Death Eater. Or a Dementor." Ginny replied, settling back on the floor, but taking out her wand.

'What?"

"Yeah, they try to get in sometimes." Ron said, fingering his own wand absentmindedly. "The area's protected, don't worry."

"Then why the wands?"

"Can't be too careful."

Harry reached up and put a hand on Will's arm. "Come on Will, it's all right. They're probably gone."

Will sank back to the floor, but was no longer in the mood for Gobstones.

Harry, able to sense this, pushed the game aside and scooted beside Will, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Will leaned her head against his as Ginny's soft breathing filled the quiet (she'd fallen asleep again).

Nowhere was truly safe, was it?

**End Chapter Five**

**A/N:** I know, another short chapter, I'm sorry! The main point of the chapter was to enforce that everyone's still in danger, no matter where they are. Chapters are going to start getting longer.

I'm trying to slip more Harry/Will fluff in, not only hoping you'll think it's cute and enjoy it, but I enjoy writing fluff.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Diagon Alley Again

**A/N: **To the reviewer calling themselves S.P.J.N.D., could you please stop sending me suggestions for this story? I already have everything entirely planned out. As I've said before, almost nothing in this fan fiction will resemble events from Half Blood Prince or Deathly Hallows. I would much rather know what you like about my story, rather than what you think I should do with it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Six**

**Diagon Alley Again**

Will finished putting on a zip up sweater over her favorite T-shirt as she descended the stairs of the Burrow into the kitchen.

The kitchen was bustling as Mrs. Weasley hurriedly served toast and eggs to her two children who still remained at home, Harry, Hermione and now Will as she arrived at the table.

"Good morning." She greeted, sliding into the seat between Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning." Came the chorus of voices.

"Did Mr. Weasley leave already?" Will asked.

"Called away on business." Mrs. Weasley answered simply, placing a pile of eggs on the plate in front of Will.

Will thanked her as the familiar dread filled her, wondering if it had something to do with Voldemort.

Harry gave her a sideways glance to let her know he was thinking the same thing.

"Do you know if any of the other… um, others are coming today?" Ron asked, clearly avoiding using the word "guardians" in front of his mother.

Will shook her head. "I didn't know exactly when we'd be going and it's so confusing with the time difference."

After finishing breakfast and clearing the table, Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the fireplace in the next room and took a flowerpot off of the mantle.

Will recognized the substance inside instantly. 'Floo powder. Again.' She thought with an inward groan.

"You first Will." Mrs. Weasley said, offering the pot to Will.

Will smiled pleasantly, took a handful and stepped into the tall fireplace. "Diagon Alley." She stated clearly and forcefully, dropping the powder. She entered a swirling vortex of green flame and tucked in her elbows and drew her legs up to her chest, wishing there was another way to travel easily in the wizarding world.

Less than half a minute later, she shot out of the fireplace in the Leakey Cauldron, spitting out ash as she stood.

"Will!"

Will turned to see who had called her and broke into a smile when she saw Irma and Taranee sitting at one of the tables. She started toward them just as Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace. "Hey guys." She greeted. "Did you get your stuff?"

"Not yet. We were going to go after breakfast. We slept in a bit." Irma answered, taking a bite out of a bun with green frosting, which will recognized as a "Fruit Frost" from her last stay at the Leakey Cauldron.

"Are the others here?" Will asked, jumping in surprise as Ron popped out of the fireplace with curse, obviously having bumped his head.

"All except Elyon. Cornelia's in the alley with Caleb, he came down to spend the day with her." Irma replied, taking another bite of her breakfast. "Hay Lin's upstairs sending a letter to Seamus."

"All right you lot, out to the alley." Mrs. Weasley said brightly, having stepped out of the fireplace.

"See you guys later." Will said, turning to leave the pub with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, noticing Taranee hadn't said a word.

They walked on to Gringott's, saying hello to a few fellow students on the way that they passed, such as Justin Finch-Flechtley, who was with Hannah Abbot, and the Patil sisters.

Griphook greeted them cordially, but his manner was strained as he led them to the carts.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would be taken by Griphook while Harry and Will would take a different cart, by a different goblin who gave his name (Grintok) curtly.

Upon arriving at Harry's vault, with their hair windswept and Will struggling to walk straight due to dizziness, she asked Harry a whispered question. "What's with the goblins?"

"Lots of wizards look down on them, treat them as inferior." Harry whispered back.

"Key please." Grintok snapped, holding out a knobby hand to Harry.

Harry handed his key to Grintok, who unlocked the large metal door.

Will followed Harry into the vault and couldn't keep her mouth from opening slightly. "Wow Harry."

"It was my parents money."

"What did they do?"

Harry paused from filling a bag with gold. "I actually don't know."

"Oh… Let's ask Padfoot nest time we see him." Will said.

Harry glanced at her. "How is Padfoot?"

"He's well. He misses you."

Harry finished scooping money into the bad and pulled the drawstring closed. "That should be enough. Come on."

The goblin, still being extremely standoffish, took them to a vault farther into Gringott's than Harry had ever been before, and had a door with the Hogwarts crest on it, in shinning silver, gold, bronze and obsidian.

Will and Harry left the cart as the goblin unlocked the door and ushered them inside.

Of course Harry had expected the Hogwarts vault to be large and distinguished, but nothing like this.

There were not only mountains of gold, but various old treasures, probably important relics, jewels the size of Harry's palm and various portraits, all empty, but they probably sometimes contained old headmasters.

"Finished." Will announced, making her way back to him around the piles of wealth, a fair sized full bag of money in her hand.

The trip back was a little better since Harry and Will had gotten kind of used to the cart, and when they arrived back at the main hall of the bank, they found Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting for them.

"Mum said she had to go to Flourish and Blott's." Ron said, explaining why Mrs. Weasley's absence. "Where should we go first?"

"I need new Quidditch gloves, my old ones are getting threadbare." Ginny answered.

So the five left Gringott's and headed into the alley where Ron and Hermione left the group to go to Mulpepper's Apothecary to stock up on beetle eyes for potions class.

Will and Harry stayed with Ginny to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked around while Ginny brought her gloves.

After stocking up on potions supplies, buying their new school books and going to the Magical Menagerie so Will could buy more cricket pellets for Klaus, they went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Not surprisingly, it was full of students, eager to get their hands on the joke items or trick candy.

George came over instantly, grinning. "Hello sister dearest, Harry, Will."

"Hello." They chorused back.

"Where's Fred?" Will asked.

George pointed over his shoulder in response, where Fred and Luna were restocking shelves together.

"Oh." Will said.

"So, what can I do for you today?" George asked brightly.

"I need some fireworks. The special ones." Ginny answered.

"And anything for you two?" George addressed Harry and Will.

"No thanks." Harry said.

"Suit yourselves. Come on Ginny, I'll show you what we have in stock." George flashed Harry and Will another grin before leading his sister off through the many shelves.

"Hey Will!"

Will turned around and found Irma and Neville coming toward them, both carrying bags that likely held their school supplies. "Done shopping?" Will asked.

"I just need some fireworks." Irma replied with a grin.

"Where're the others?"

"I still haven't seen Cornelia or Caleb. Hay Lin and Taranee went to get their books, that's where I ran into Neville." Irma answered. "Say, do you know where I can find Fred or George?"

"George is helping Ginny. Fred's a bit busy." Will replied, giving an amused half smirk.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for myself. Come on Neville."

"Bye Harry. Bye Will." Neville said cheerfully, following after Irma, and seeming only too happy to do so.

"They make a good pair." Harry commented.

"Irma would be the first to disagree. She always does." Will said with a shrug.

"Well, I wonder if the others are done yet. It's getting late."

"Maybe we should go back to the Leaky Cauldron and wait."

"Good idea."

Will and Harry went back into the street and made their way back towards the pub, where they found Ron and Hermione sharing a table with Cornelia and Caleb, casually chatting. They both ordered Butterbeers and sat down at a different table, discussing the classes they would be taking this year.

They'd just finished their Butterbeers when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came inside.

"All right, let's head home. Arthur will be home in a few minutes himself." Mrs. Weasley said, making for the fireplace. "Will, why don't you go first again dear?"

Will inwardly sighed as she came forward to take Floo Powder from the pouch Mrs. Weasley offered her. She climbed into the fireplace, turned, and said "The Burrow", before she dropped the powder and vanished into green flames.

**End Chapter Five**


	7. Back Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: Silly this, really, but I thought maybe some of my readers would like to know which house I was sorted into on Pottermore. I am a Hufflepuff.

Got my wand too. Cypress, Dragon Heartstring, eleven and a half inches, slightly springy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or Harry Potter.

**Chapter Seven**

**Back Down the Rabbit Hole**

Elyon scanned the mass of fellow students and their parents, looking for any familiar faces on platform 9 ¾.

"Are you all right then Elyon?" Cedric asked beside her, know better than to call her by any title in this location.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure Cedric, thank you." Elyon answered firmly, looking up at her friend and advisor.

"Have a good term my lady." Cedric said, and then he vanished, no one noticing.

Elyon made for one of the train cars after dropping off her luggage at the baggage car, her cat Éowyn purring in her arms. And then she saw the white blonde hair of who she was seeking walking away from her. Elyon followed him onto the car he was boarding, pushing past eager students, trying to get to him.

He slipped into a compartment before she could.

She stopped and waited a minute before following, not wanting anyone to know she was going to see him.

He turned as she entered, his eyes hard and his face stony. "Elyon?"

"Hello Draco." Elyon said, putting Éowyn down.

"Elyon." Draco pulled her into his arms, holding her protectively. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Draco." Elyon replied.

Still keeping his arms wrapped around her small body, he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Will, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley on the other side of the barrier. Will had thanked her deeply and sincerely for her kindness and had happily accepted an invitation to come to the Burrow during Christmas.<p>

They pushed their rattling trolleys toward the baggage car, after which Ginny disappeared into the crowd, while Harry, Ron and Will picked up their animals cages to take on board and Hermione waited for them, Crookshanks glaring around the platform from Hermione's arms.

Making their way onto the train, they passed a compartment with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Irma and a boy from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team inside, playing Exploding Snap, and another with Hay Lin, Seamus and Dean, and then another with all the well known Hufflepuffs, Justin, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. For a wild moment when passing that compartment, Will could've sworn she saw Taranee's braids over Susan's shoulder.

They finally found an empty compartment, and just as they were about to go inside, Elyon stormed out of a compartment a few rows down, slamming the door behind her, frowning and eyes narrowed. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked hotly.

"Um, sure." Ron said nervously, opening the compartment door.

The five slipped inside, putting their carry on bags in the luggage racks and when Elyon started giggling as she sat down with Éowyn in her lap, the other four couldn't hide their surprise.

"Um, Elyon, what just happened?" Will asked as she carefully put Klaus's tank in the luggage rack.

"I just spoke to Draco." She said lightly.

"And it ended in a shouting match?" Will asked, sitting down beside Harry.

"Well, we have to make it look like we hate each other."

"But why?"

"Draco's got it rough enough as it is after being under house arrest all summer. He doesn't need the Slytherins to know he's seeing a Gryffindor." Elyon answered, suddenly being solemn, stroking Éowyn's fur. "Nobody knows his father disowned him, and we intend to keep it that way as long as possible. He… Well, it's terrible for him."

They heard the whistle blow outside and felt the train begin to move shortly afterwards, so they finished settling into their seats.

Ron fell asleep about half an hour into the trip, while Elyon, Will and Harry discussed a number of various subjects as Hermione read a new book on Ancient Runes she had bought in Diagon Alley.

"Is Professor Lin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year?" Harry asked.

"No, actually." Will said. "She's getting on in her years and deserves a rest. She's suffered plenty in her life."

"Professor Green then, I suppose."

"Caleb never said anything about it to me-" Will began.

"No." Elyon interrupted, watching Éowyn and Crookshanks playing with each other on the floor of the compartment. "He said he wanted to stay in Meridian and keep an eye on Cedric."

"Who's teaching it then?" Harry wondered out loud.

Will raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

They rode in silence for the next hour or so, during which time Elyon took out a book, and started reading (_Lord of the Rings_, sure enough) and Will found her eyelids getting heavy. She fought it for a while, but finally gave in and let her head fall against Harry's shoulder…

"Hey, Will."

Will was awoken by Harry gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked as she looked around, noting it had to be late afternoon and that both Elyon and Hermione were gone, while Ron slept on, sprawled across the opposite seat. And also, the train wasn't moving. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Hermione went to find out." Harry said. "The last time this happened, Dementors were coming to search the train."

"Why's the train stopped?" Cornelia had appeared in the doorway to their compartment, looking at them with a confused expression.

"We have about as much of an idea as you do. And where've you been?" Will replied, realizing she hadn't seen Cornelia on the platform or the train all day.

"I was with Lavender and Pavarti up at the front. I went to try and find Elyon after they started talking about some Quidditch player on the Bulgarian team, and Dennis said he saw her back here with you." Cornelia explained, entering the compartment but remaining standing. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Harry answered. "She didn't say anything when she left."

"Probably went to find Draco." Will suggested simply.

"The conductor said we're taking on a passenger." Hermione entered the compartment, slipping past Cornelia.

"But we're in the middle of nowhere." Will said, looking out the window as if to confirm her statement.

Ron gave a loud snore, reminding them all he was still there.

"He's still asleep?" Hermione asked in disbelief, kneeling beside him (as there was no room on the seat with Ron's tall body taking up the whole thing) and poked him. "Ron. Ron. Oh, wake up."

Ron gave a grunt as his eyes opened. "What'd you do that for 'Mione?" He yawned, sitting up.

"You'll be up all night if you sleep all day."

"So?"

"Then you'll sleep all through classes tomorrow."

"So?"

There was a round of laughter and Hermione gave a halfhearted frown.

The train suddenly gave a lurch forward, causing Cornelia to stumble.

The five of them settled back into their seats to spend the next couple hours chatting.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Will and Cornelia stepped off the train into the cool night air, dressed in their uniforms and robes. They waved at Hagrid, who was herding first years toward the boats as he did every year.<p>

Cornelia saw Elyon with Taranee and went to share a carriage with them.

The four remaining climbed into the carriage before them and they rolled up toward the castle.

After departing the carriage, Will gave the Thestral a friendly pat before it trotted off, and they climbed the front stairs into the Entrance Hall, and then made for the Dinning Hall.

There was the long staff table with Professor Dumbledore, beaming around the room at the students, Professor Snape, scowling around the room at the students, Madame Hooch, Professor Sprout and all the other teachers (except Professor McGonagall of course).

"Hey, can you see who's sitting next to Snape?" Ron asked, actually unable to see over the crowd of students. "That's usually where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sits."

"No, but I'd say we should move." Will replied, giving Ron a shove toward the Gryffindor table as a group of nasty looking group of seventh year Slytherin girls glared at them for holding up traffic.

They sat down together and smiled at Ginny and Colin who were sitting with Cornelia and Elyon on the other side of the table near the end.

After everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall came in with the new first years, who looked every bit as terrified as every student in the hall remembered feeling.

"There aren't many of 'em this year, are there?" Rom remarked.

"Haven't you noticed? Some of the other students are missing." Hermione whispered.

Will looked around the hall and saw that Hermione was right. A number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were missing, while all the Slytherins still seemed to be present. Will wondered if any Gryffindors hadn't come back.

The sorting was in progress now, but Will found herself not paying attention.

Where was Voldemort? Would he come after the Guardians again? He would go after Harry, she knew that much, and she would do everything in her power to make sure Voldemort didn't get to him.

Dumbledore's voice broke through her thoughts. The sorting was over and the start of term announcements were about to start.

"My dear students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has yet again asked me to remind you that any items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are forbidden and that magic of any kind between classes is not allowed. The forest is, as always, off limits, as is the Divination Tower."

"The Divination Tower? Why?" Ron whispered.

Will and Hermione shrugged.

"And I'd like to welcome a new teacher to the school. Having agreed to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Professor Lin decided she did not wish to teach again, please do welcome Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

"Tonks?" Harry, Ron and Hermione exclaimed, while they burst into clapping.

Tonks smiled warmly at the clapping she received, most of which came from the Gryffindor table.

Most of the students didn't know Tonks, but many of them knew Professor Lupin and were only too happy to welcome a relative of his (even fewer knew they were married).

No clapping came from the Slytherin table, to no ones surprise.

"And now, I think I've bored you enough with talking of rules, I'm sure you'd all much rather eat and make yourselves merry." With a clap of his hands, food appeared on the tables, and all the students happily filled their plates, beginning to chatter excitedly.

After the dinner, and desert, Dumbledore stood once again, that pleasant smile still gracing his face. "Now I think it is time for us all to be off to bed. I wish you all a good first day back tomorrow." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands to signal for all the students to get up.

"Right, we're off." Ron said as he and Hermione went to fetch the first years and lead them to Gryffindor tower.

Will and Harry set off on their own, thinking of their comfortable beds in their cozy dormitories.

Since Will had only spent one year at Hogwarts and hadn't memorized all the halls and stairs, she needed Harry to guide her sometimes.

They reached the Fat Lady and spoke the password; "Ashwinder."

"Nice to see you again." Chimed the Fat Lady as the portrait swung open and they climbed inside.

The common room was filled with students, none of them wanting to go to bed, much to Hermione's annoyance as she tried to direct first years up the stairs to their dormitory, while Ron stood in a corner talking to Seamus.

"Goodnight then." Harry said, looking at Will's warm chocolate eyes.

"Goodnight." Will replied, gazing into Harry's stunning green eyes.

Harry leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss (at which Seamus whistled loudly) before they headed off to bed, Will blushing slightly.

She found Cornelia, Elyon and Pavarti were the only girls in the dormitory, and they all already had their pajamas on and were sitting on Pavarti's bed, talking quietly. Will changed into her own pajamas. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Cornelia, Elyon and Pavarti echoed.

Will snuggled into bed and slowly fell asleep, excited for morning to come and the adventure to begin again.

**End Chapter Seven**

**A/N: **I originally hadn't written a reunion scene for Malfoy and Elyon, but a couple people said they wanted to read it, and I ultimately decided I wanted to write it, so I stuck it at the beginning of this chapter.

I do hope their little romance scene wasn't too corny or out of character.


	8. A New Year

A/N: I feel kind of weird asking this, but could I kindly get some reviews on the last chapter I posted? I only received one, and your feedback is very important to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Eight**

**A New Year**

Will woke early, excited to be back at Hogwarts and starting her magical education again.

She quickly put on her robes, brushed her hair, and ran down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole. She considered taking some of the secret passages Harry had shown her last year, but decided she wanted to walk through the hallways and see everything she'd missed so much.

She ran into Luna and Irma on the fourth floor and they preceded the rest of the way to the Great Hall together, separating when they arrived to go to their house tables.

Will found Harry quickly because she spotted Ron's flaming hair through the crowd, and sure enough, Harry was sitting beside him.

"Morning Will." Ginny greeted, sliding over so Will could sit beside Harry.

"Morning." Will replied, grabbing a piece of toast. "The schedule out yet?"

"No, we'll get them after breakfast." Hermione answered, holding a coffee cup in one hand and Ron's hand in the other.

"Hope we don't have too much stuff with the Slytherins." Will muttered, glancing over at the Pansy Parkinson, who was giggling nastily with her unfriendly looking friends.

"At least we don't have Divination anymore." Harry said.

"Thank goodness for that." Ron responded.

"I wonder why though. No Divination classes, the tower being off limits." Ginny wondered aloud. "It's awfully odd."

"Odd stuff happens here every year. I do not want to get involved in anymore mysteries." Ron stated firmly, slurping his coffee.

"We might not have a choice if Voldemort gets involved." Harry reminded him quietly.

Schedules were handed out at 8:45.

"Do they always put us with the Slytherins in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts on purpose?" Ron growled as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"You're complaining? Do you have any idea what it's like to have Herbology with them?" Ginny said before she joined up with Colin and they went up the stairs for History of Magic.

The rest of them made their way to the Dungeons for Potions.

The door was open, so they went inside.

They received the usual glares from the Slytherins, even one from Malfoy, who, despite his relationship with Elyon, didn't really care for her friends.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Will tried to hide themselves in the back, but knew it wouldn't work. Snape could always pinpoint them.

And then Snape swept into the room from the storeroom, looking as unpleasant as ever. "Today we are making a Bloodluss potion, used on people who have lost a considerable amount of blood from injury. The instructions are on the board. I will cheek your progress from time to time. Begin."

Will soundlessly picked up her knife, grabbed a leech and set to work.

* * *

><p>"I hate working with leeches. They're so gross." Cornelia moaned, drying her freshly washed hands on her robes as they left the Dungeon.<p>

"Better than rat spleens." Elyon muttered.

"Don't even mention that." Cornelia begged, pulling a face.

"What's next?" Will asked, wanting the conversation to go elsewhere.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered, scanning her schedule.

"That should be good, bet Tonks'll be a good teacher." Will said happily.

"Maybe we can talk to her." Ron said.

"Why would we talk to her?" Hermione asked.

"She's an Auror, bet that's why she took the job this year with the weird stuff going on." Ron replied. "She's got to know what's going on."

"I thought you said you didn't want to get mixed up in another mystery." Will cut in, as they passed the second floor.

"I don't. I'm just curious. I mean, no Divination classes at all?"

"What do you care? We all hated Divination." Elyon said. "And remember Ron, curiosity killed the cat."

"But he's a weasel, not a cat Elyon." Came that annoyingly familiar taunting voice from behind them.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron snapped, glaring at him.

"Friendly as ever."

"Same to you."

"Watch it Weasley, I'm a prefect."

"So am I."

"Oh, knock it off." Elyon ordered, frowning at both boys. "You're both acting like you're five."

Malfoy and Ron glared at each other one last time before Malfoy stalked off to meet Crabbe and Goyle at the classroom door.

"He's still a git." Ron growled, shaking his head.

"He is not a git. He just doesn't like you." Elyon replied, suppressing a smirk.

"Can't you do something about him?"

"It's not my job to get involved in your problems. Or his."

"All right, that's enough you two." Hermione demanded, grabbing Ron's arm and leading him away to find a desk.

Elyon and Cornelia walked off to the back, Elyon clearly fuming, while Will and Harry found seats in the second row.

Tonks entered the classroom about a minute late, and waved her wand at the chalkboard, and words appeared on the board.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Professor Tonks-Lupin_

_Auror_

"Good morning class. I am Professor Tonks-Lupin, although I'm perfectly fine with just Professor Tonks. This term we will be reviewing defense and attack spells, as Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that they will serve you well with… the current state of things." Tonks waved her wand again and the writing vanished. "If there are no questions- Oh, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy's hand retreated from the air, her cold eyes narrowed. "Are you related to that professor we had in third year, the werewolf?"

Tonks gave a false small smile. "No, I'm not related to him, but I am his wife."

A very dense silence fell over the class and Pansy backed away slightly in her chair, exchanging a look of disgust with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Well, I won't be answering anymore personal questions, so let's begin. Now, who can tell me the best spell to use on Grindylows?" Tonks said lightly.

Naturally Hermione's hand was up first.

* * *

><p>"That was a great lesson. That'll be a great pick me up after potions." Ron said cheerfully, swinging the hand he was holding Hermione's with slightly.<p>

"Obviously you didn't notice that Tonks was upset." Hermione replied.

"Upset?" Harry asked, waving to Cornelia and Elyon as they passed by with Pavarti and Lavender.

"I noticed it too." Will said, taking Harry's arm when he offered it to her.

"I swear, do all you girls have some kind ability to read people's emotions? It's kind of scary." Ron said.

"When she mentioned Lupin, she seemed sad, lonely even. Bet they had a fight." Hermione said, ignoring Ron's previous comment.

"They were perfectly happy at the wedding and over the summer." Harry protested, remembering seeing them twirling on the dance floor at the wedding, beaming at each other.

Hermione looked sadly at Harry. "Happiness doesn't always last forever Harry."

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. North Tower

A/N: This really has no effect on the course of the story, but I have slightly altered the wands that the Guardians and Elyon own. I changed them because I have learned a lot about wand woods and cores. For those who would like to see the changes, please visit my profile.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h. Just thought I'd remind you.

**Chapter Nine**

**North Tower**

Quidditch season started almost right away, and since Gryffindor needed a new chaser after Katie Bell had graduated last year, Harry put a sign up sheet for tryouts in the common room.

Will and Ginny agreed to be chasers again, Ron was kept as Keeper and Peter Keene, a tall sixth year, and Cody Larson, a small but surprisingly strong third year, came back to be beaters.

The tryouts for their team were held the second Saturday of term on a breezy and pleasantly sunny day. Unfortunately, the good weather didn't seem to help the applicants.

None of them, not even Elyon, came close to Harry's requirement of making seven out of ten shots past Ron.

A burly fourth year boy had to be dragged off the field forty-five minutes in by Madame Hooch when he accused Ron of enchanting the Quaffle so it missed on purpose and tired to knock him off his broom. Ron watched from the ground as the boy was lead away, and Ginny elbowed him in the ribs when he let out a dirty insult.

Finally, the team's salvation came from Dennis Creevey, now a fourth year, who scored eight out of ten goals. He was instantly added to the team, ending the long record Gryffindor had of only having female chasers. Dennis let out a great whoop shouted up to Colin, who was in the stands, beaming and snapping away with his camera.

The team took a few laps around the pitch for practice, Will enjoying her used Nimbus 2000, which she'd finally caved in a bought from a Quidditch catalogue last week. Definitely better than that old Nimbus 1000 she'd been stuck with last year.

After tryouts, the team parted ways, with Will and Harry heading back to the common room together to finish their Charms homework.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys see Kingsley today?" Ron whispered at dinner.<p>

"What would Kingsley be doing here?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I dunno, but I saw him leave Flitwick's office. Do we know anymore else who looks remotely like him?"

"Hermione's right Ron. Kingsley's an Auror right? Wouldn't he have a billion other things to do besides visit Professor Flitwick?" Will suggested a bit meekly, considering she didn't know Kingsley that well.

"He was here I tell you." Ron insisted firmly.

Nobody said a word about it through the rest of dinner, but the subject came up again as Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off to bed together (Will had gone off with Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Elyon and Taranee).

Hermione stopped abruptly on the fourth floor landing, causing Harry and Ron to trip backwards upon colliding into her back.

"What the hell did you do that for 'Mione?" Ron barked, regaining his balance.

"I saw him!"

"What?"

Hermione turned wide brown eyes on them. "I saw Kingsley, only for a second, but I saw him! He went behind the portrait of Morgan Le Faye that leads to the dungeons!"

Ron's demeanor changed instantly. "HA! I told you!" He charged up to the portrait and tugged at it hard, but nothing happened. "It's locked! That proves someone went in there!"

"All right, you saw him." Harry said calmly. "But what would he be doing here?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

Ron shrugged. "No bloody clue."

* * *

><p>Cornelia and Taranee had gone to bed, saying they didn't want to risk expulsion, while Will just said she was tired.<p>

It was true Irma, Elyon and Hay Lin could very well get caught sneaking around the school at half past ten, but they'd never done it before and they were excited to be back in the castle.

They went to the Charms classroom to see what kind of books were in the stack that Professor Flitwick stood on, they snuck into the staff room, simply because they'd never been in there before, they visited Flich's office and rearranged his files, and they stargazed at the astronomy tower.

At quarter to midnight, after almost running into Professor Vector, they decided to return to their common rooms. To get to the passage that would take Irma and Hay Lin to the fourth floor, they had to pass North Tower.

Upon passing under the trapdoor that lead up to the Divination classroom, each girl felt something odd.

"Wait a minute." Hay Lin said, tugging on Irma and Elyon's robes. "Let's stand under the door."

So they stood right under the trapdoor, and the odd feelings came again, only stronger.

Elyon stood tall and straight, Irma began to smile, and Hay Lin set to raiding her pockets.

Before long, Elyon grabbed her friends and yanked them away, and the feelings stopped.

"What happened?" Irma asked, her smile gone.

"I have no idea. I felt so weird though, proud and powerful." Elyon answered, staring up at the door. "What were you going through your pockets for Hay Lin?"

"Markers. I felt the urge to draw, to create." Hay Lin replied, stuffing the pack of gum she had pulled out of a pocket in her robe back inside it.

"And I felt giddy, almost euphoric." Irma said.

All three girls stared up at the trapdoor. "What's up there?" They wondered in unison.

A sudden crash made them all jump, turning to the sound.

"What was that?" Hay Lin squeaked.

"PEEVES!" A voice roared, causing them to jump again.

"It's Filch!" Elyon hissed. "Hay Lin, turn yourself and Irma invisible and get to your dorm!"

"What about you?"

"I have a few tricks of my own." Elyon replied with a tiny smirk. "Now go!"

Hay Lin and Irma vanished, and Elyon turned and sprinted in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"My goodness, what're you doing out?" The Fat Lady asked when Elyon skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Ashwinder! Ashwinder!" Elyon panted. "Please let me in!"

The portrait swung open and Elyon scrambled inside, nearly slamming it shut behind herself.

There were six people in the common room. Will and Harry, cuddling on a couch with an open book on their laps, Colin, cleaning his camera, a first year asleep on the floor and two third years playing chess.

"Have fun?" Will asked, smiling brightly as Harry played with her hair.

Elyon collapsed into a chair with a sigh. "You could say that."

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement that some items had been stolen from Filch's office and requested their return.<p>

Will groaned and rubbed a hand over her face while Elyon tried to look passive.

That afternoon, Elyon, Irma and Hay Lin decided to go back to North Tower. They hadn't gotten twenty feet near it when Hay Lin asked, "Did you guys do Professor Sinistra's paper on Neptune?"

"I haven't." Irma said.

"Neither have I." Elyon answered. "Let's go to the library."

So the three went off to the library, North Tower completely forgotten.

**End Chapter Nine **


	10. A Visit to Sirius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or Harry Potter.

**Chapter Ten**

**A Visit To Sirius**

The first Hogsmeade weekend was announced for the third week of term, but Will and Harry decided to visit Sirius instead. No one would notice they were gone.

They got permission from Elyon, who declined to come along, but she informed the Oracle, Cedric, Caleb, Vathek and Sirius of Harry and Will's intend to visit.

When she found out, Cornelia insisted on coming along to see Caleb, although Will wasn't going to argue anyway.

After the other students left, the three went into an abandoned classroom to crossover. The instant they were in the castle courtyard, Cornelia shot off without a word.

"Cornelia! Back here in two hours!" Will shouted after her, not knowing if she heard.

"Think she heard?" Harry asked.

"Probably not." Will answered. "Come on."

They walked on to Sirius's house, and while Harry was calm, Will knew how excited he must be.

Will was the one who knocked, a special knock she and Sirius had come up with, partly so he could tell it was her visiting, partly for fun.

They waited a moment and then Sirius opened the door, already smiling, but when he saw Harry, it turned into a full grin.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, embracing Harry like a son. "Will! Come in!" He ushered them inside, and they sank into chairs in what was probably the living room.

"So how is everyone back home?" Sirius asked.

"Remus got married." Harry answered.

"Ha! Never thought he would tie the knot. Who's the lucky lady?"

Harry gave an amused lopsided smile. "Tonks."

Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter. "Now there's an odd couple! She'll keep him on his toes!"

"She's teaching at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Will put in.

Sirius's smile faded into a puzzled look. "Tonks? She's an Auror, and it's unusual for a new bride to go off and work away from her husband."

"That's what we thought. There's something strange going on at Hogwarts." Will said.

"Like what?"

"No Divination classes, North Tower's off limits and Professor Trelawney hasn't been seen at all since term started." Harry answered, biting his lip.

Sirius leaned forward, his hands folded, deep in thought.

"Ron and Hermione both say they saw Kingsley at the castle." Harry added.

Sirius raised both eyebrows. "Now that's even more interesting. Another Auror. Has Dumbledore said anything, given any hints?"

"Nothing." Will replied.

Sirius paused. "And Voldemort?"

"Nothing." Will repeated.

Sirius paused again and looked at them sternly and with a hint of protectiveness in his eyes. "Be careful, all of you. Don't get involved in anything unless you have to."

"That was the plan. But whenever something suspicious like this happens, Voldemort gets involved, which means I get involved." Harry said.

* * *

><p>"Sirius told us to be careful. All of us." Will said.<p>

It was a rather large group sitting under the biggest oak tree by the lake, all the guardians, Elyon, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Isn't that what we always try to be?" Irma replied, lying on her back.

"What about that one time with Andrew-" Hay Lin started, swinging upside down from one of the tree branches.

"Hey, that was a long time ago!" Irma yelled, sitting up to glare at Hay Lin.

"So what did you guys do today?" Will asked, changing the subject before anyone could ask questions.

"Draco and I did some exploring near the Shrieking Shack. I'd like to go in sometime." Elyon said, playing with her hair, which she'd cut two days ago.

"No, you don't." Ron replied. "Anyway, we pretty much spent the whole time at Zonko's." He gestured toward Hermione, was sitting with her legs tucked under her to his right.

"We all know what you did." Irma teased, smirking at Cornelia.

Cornelia frowned at Irma, but simply tossed some of her silky golden hair over her shoulder.

"Anyway, Neville and I hung out at The Three Broomsticks with Hay Lin and Seamus." Irma said, much cheerier now.

"Hey wait a minute, where were you all day Taranee?" Hay Lin asked, dropping to the ground. "You never showed up when we were waiting for you at the gate."

"Oh, I ran into some friends and went with them." Taranee replied, staring out at the lake, looking almost bored.

"Who?"

"Some Hufflepuffs."

"Hufflepuffs? When did you befriend Hufflepuffs?" Irma asked, flopping onto her stomach.

At that, Taranee snatched up her bag, looking annoyed. "I've been friends with them since last year. If you've been too busy to notice, I'm sorry you have so many demands on your time." And Taranee marched off towards the castle.

"What did that mean?" Hay Lin said, staring after Taranee, looking puzzled.

"I dunno. I've never seen her hanging out with Hufflepuffs though." Irma replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"If there is, she hasn't said anything to me about it." Will said, feeling sad that if there was something wrong, her best friend hadn't told her. "But… wait a minute… I saw her on the train with some Hufflepuffs! I thought it couldn't have been her, but it must've been!"

"Why would she hang out with Hufflepuffs?" Irma said.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs." Harry said defensively, thinking of Tonks and poor Cedric.

"I didn't mean it like that." Irma replied, holding up her hands as if to defend herself from the statement.

**End Chapter Ten**

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter is going to be longer, I swear.**  
><strong>


	11. Quidditch and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Quidditch and Confrontations**

The first Quidditch match was set for the beginning of October. Slytherin would be playing Hufflepuff.

Will, however, was much more concerned about Taranee than who was going to win the match. She asked Hay Lin and Irma to keep any eye out for anything unusual (without following Taranee), since they were in her house and Will was not. The verbal report they gave back mentioned that Taranee switched between sitting with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott in Defense Against the Dark Arts, instead of trying to sit with them.

One day at lunch however, Taranee sought Will out and asked if she wanted to eat by the lake together, so Will grabbed a sandwich and they sat under the grand oak tree, talking and joking. When it came time for History of Magic, they sat together and passed notes.

It was just like normal, Will thought as she climbed into bed that night, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Taranee had done it to get her to stop worrying about her and that something the guardians had done had hurt Taranee terribly.

* * *

><p>The morning of the Quidditch match was drizzly and mildly cold.<p>

Naturally most of the school was against Slytherin, so it was no surprise when nearly the entire school turned up at breakfast wearing yellow and black. Will herself had donned a yellow hat.

"Are Quidditch matches ever canceled?" Will asked Harry asked as they strolled down to the pitch under her frog-patterned umbrella.

"Only that one time in my second year, after Hermione was attacked." Harry answered. "They never really cancel them for weather, like that game I told you about from my third year,"

"The one where you passed out?"

"Yeah."

Will shivered, but not because of the cold, grabbing his hand. "I hope I never meet a Dementor."

"I hope so too."

They huddled together with Ron and Hermione in the stands, watching the Gryffindors flood into the stands. Hagrid joined the Gryffindors, as usual, and Will was not surprised to see Hay Lin snuggled with Seamus and Irma chattering away with Neville. Taranee, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Elyon was commentating again, and Will briefly wondered which team she was supporting, Hufflepuff's clean, generally by the book players, or Slytherin, for the sake of Malfoy, whose team was filled mostly with cheats and, frankly, idiots.

There was a great roar as both teams made their way out onto the field.

Right on queue, Elyon's voice rang out across the stands. "And here come the teams! Hufflepuff is lead by captain and beater Justin Finch-Fletchly, followed by chasers Ingrid Andrews, Richard Harris, and Christine Lasky, other beater Leonard Griffin, keeper Ernie Macmillan, and seeker Melanie Diaz. And Slytherin, lead by captain and seeker Draco Malfoy, followed by his team, beaters Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, chasers Han Chen, Corry Price and Morray Daniels, and finally keeper Ellis Murray."

"Still all boys." Hermione observed.

"Of course, you think Malfoy'd ever put a girl on his team?" Ron replied, although not really rudely.

The two teams met into the center of the damp field, and Justin extended his hand, trying to be sportsman like, while Malfoy ignored it.

"Still hates Hufflepuffs I guess." Hermione observed again.

"'Course he does. Always will." Came Ron's expected reply, adjusting his umbrella to better cover him and Hermione. "Besides, everyone thinks they're useless."

"Lavender doesn't." Will put in. "She's been dating Richard Harris, that chaser with the glasses, since last year. I guess she really likes him."

"They're taking off." Harry said, pointing down at the field, at which point the players disappeared because a large amount of mist rolled onto the field.

"Oh damn!" Came a shout of Irma's voice. "I can't see a bloody thing!"

"Well, sorry folks, but I don't think I'll be able to tell you the scores since I can't see any better than you can. We'll have to trust Madame Hooch to give us the scores." Elyon's disappointed voice sighed over the crowd.

"Isn't there some kind of spell for this?" Will asked, looking at Hermione for the answer.

Hermione shook her head. "No, even wizards can't control the weather. There's generally no magic allowed during a match anyway."

"What about you guys?" Ron asked Will.

"If you're not allowed to use magic during a match, I'm sure we aren't either, be it with our wands or otherwise." Will answered, giving an involuntary shiver in the chilly air, at which point Harry moved his cloak so that it covered both of them.

So they sat for about half an hour, listening to shouts and chattering from the stands, and watching dark shapes zoom around in the air, unable to tell which team they were on.

At last the shapes all came to earth, but not because the game was over, but because Justin had apparently called a time out.

"Captain Finch-Fletchly has called a time out. I don't know why, but as you can probably see, the Hufflepuff team is huddled, while the Slytherins just don't seem to know what to do with themselves over there. What? Oh, I've just been told the scores. Seventy to sixty, Hufflepuff in the lead." Elyon's voice rang out.

A roar went up from the audience, yellow and black banners, flags, scarves and hats being waved from every stand except the Slytherin's.

"Oh good, looks like the mist is clearing us a bit. And the players are on their brooms again, there's the whistle, and off they fly!" Elyon's voice boomed, since she was obviously yelling.

"Miss Brown, are you trying to deafen the crowd?" Came McGonagall's voice.

"Oh, terribly sorry professor, I forgot."

This time they could see the green and yellow robes of the players on the two teams, but they couldn't tell who was who. This made Elyon able to keep track of the score to announce, but she couldn't see Malfoy and Melanie Diaz, which was understandable since seekers were hard to spot even in good weather.

"Wait! There's a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin diving! I think its Malfoy and Diaz! I believe they've seen the snitch! Diaz is pulling up… and does she-? Yes! Diaz has the snitch! Hufflepuff wins, two hundred twenty to one hundred!"

Will, Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped to their feet, as did the rest of the Gryffindors, cheering as loudly as they could manage, scarves, hats, and flags being tossed into the air, while Will waved her own hat madly.

Students were rushing out onto the field to meet the winning team, Lavender throwing herself at Richard Harris and kissing him (which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest), and Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones meeting Justin and Ernie to get into a four way hug.

Will's cheering faltered when she saw Taranee running up to Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Ernie, and being welcomed into their hug. Will was happy that Taranee had made other friends at school, but she needed to know why Taranee was upset with the rest of the guardians. She would, Will decided, have a talk with Taranee, even if Taranee didn't want to.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm sort of sorry you lost. I can't say that I was completely rooting for Slytherin." Elyon said to Draco.<p>

It was a few hours after the match, and after Draco had changed out of his wet Quidditch robes and into dry school robes, he had met with Elyon at the oak tree on the far side of the lake, the fog hiding them from anyone who might be nearby.

"I can understand that." Malfoy sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But to lose to _Hufflepuff_..."

"Hey, Professor Tonks was a Hufflepuff, and I think she's great." Elyon replied, stepping up to put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I've been told to have nothing to do with her my whole life, so I don't know her really well, even if she is my cousin."

"What?" Elyon gasped, her eyes widening a bit.

Malfoy looked like he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Well, I guess you should know. Her mother is one of my mother's two sisters. She was disowned because she married a Mud- sorry, muggle born." He corrected himself when Elyon frowned at him.

"And her other sister?" Elyon asked.

Malfoy paused. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Elyon froze, her face stiff with shock. That horrid, mad woman? Draco's aunt? But she shook her head and gave Draco a small smile. "Doesn't matter. I still love you."

"I had to make sure, for some reason, is all." Malfoy said, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Will had a meeting of her own to take care of. "Taranee."<p>

Taranee looked up from the papers spread out the table in front of her. "Yeah Will?"

"We need to talk." Will said, sinking into the chair across from Taranee.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Here? In the library?"

"Here. In the library. You know I don't like giving orders, but this is an order from the Keeper of the Heart."

Taranee sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "What is it?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Taranee, I'm glad you have other friends besides the rest of us here at Hogwarts, but lately it's like you've been angry with us, ignoring us. What did we do? You're my friend, our friend, we don't like it when you're not with us." Will explained, trying not to frown.

"It's… It's no big deal."

"Yes it is Taranee. We can't work properly together unless we're together. What's wrong? Whatever it is, we'll do anything to fix it." Will pleaded.

"It's… It's just that you've been spending so much time with your boyfriends. It's like I'm left out because I'm single. I'm not upset about Dean anymore, I'm over him, we're friends now, but you guys are so wrapped up in your romances that you've forgotten about the power we have to take responsibility for."

Will's jaw dropped. "That's what you think?"

"Yes."

"…You're probably right. I'm sorry, and I'll talk to the other guardians if you want." Will replied.

Taranee was silent, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Taranee, I'm supposed to be your best friend, and I want to be, really. Next Hogsmeade weekend, it'll be just the six of us, no boys, no dates, unless you'd like to go with your other friends." Will tried again.

Finally Taranee looked up. There were no tears in her eyes, no frown on her face, but she was still silent.

"I'm sorry, and I'll bet the other girls will be too when they hear. So, I understand if you're upset, but I don't want you to be anymore."

Taranee didn't smile, but reached and hand out to Will, and Will took it, giving it a light squeeze. "I'd like to introduce you guys, I think you'll like them."

Will smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Kingsley, from what I understand from rumors floating around, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger saw you." Dumbledore informed the auror, but not in a reprimanding tone.<p>

"I'm sorry professor, I was trying to avoid that. Unfortunately, Peeves decided to he liked the spot I was supposed to be watching, and I was in a hurry to get away before he saw me. That is no excuse however." Kingsley replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Not to worry my friend, there is no permanent damage done by this." Dumbledore assured him, rising from behind his desk and striding over to give Fawkes caring strokes on his fiery feathers.

"But some students violated the rule of North Tower being off limits some nights ago. We're trying to find out who." Professor McGonagall put in.

"All is taken care of Minerva, my charm should prevent that from happening again, and keep whoever it was from getting curious and going back." Flitwick answered her cheerily.

"I don't doubt that your charm is fine, but there are still many students who are curious about some of the happenings at the school. Some of the school ghosts have told me that there are students who are curious as to why Nymphadora is employed here when she already had work as an auror and was recently married." McGonagall said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Oh, please professor, don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks groaned from where she was leaning against the wall.

"I don't think we should worry as of yet. What we should worry about is keeping the whole thing as secret as possible." Snape said from beside the fire.

"What about Sybil? Is there anything that can be done for her?" Professor Sprout asked, clearly sounding worried.

Dumbledore sighed. "She understood the risks. But, unfortunately, I don't think we can do anything to help at this point."

"Professor Dumbledore, if 'Arry, Ron, and Hermione are gettin' curious, I don' doubt tha' they'll fin' some way ta get their questions answered sooner 'er later." Hagrid said, his tone was both worried and held affection for his three young friends.

Dumbledore turned to face his staff and smiled. "That I have no doubt of that. And I very much doubt we'll be able to stop them if they do go looking."

Snape gave a loud sniff that sounded like a suppressed sarcastic laugh.

**End Chapter Eleven**

A/N: The plot thickens! So, I'm hoping I did a better job on the length of this chapter. I will try to keep them longer, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at doing that. Maybe as I get further in and have more content I'll have longer chapters.

Does anyone know whom I named Lavender's boyfriend (and Hufflepuff chaser) after?


	12. On All Hallow's Eve

A/N: I would like to take up some text space and thank my reviews and readers. I get good reviews, and I wish I could respond to my anonymous reviewers. All your critiquing and praise helps greatly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h, and would never dream of claiming so.

**Chapter Twelve**

**On All Hallow's Eve**

"I think that's been plenty of review for the time being. We've got to get on to the advanced stuff, seventh year and beyond material." Tonks told them in class on Halloween, pacing in front of the classroom. "Yes Miss Hale?"

Cornelia lowered her hand, a curious expression on her face. "Beyond seventh year, professor?"

"Yes. There are some spells that are extremely complex and require more skill than even a seventh year may have. When I was in Auror training, I learned spells I'd never even heard of before. It all depends of the line of work you go into." Tonks explained. "Mr. Thomas?"

"Why are we learning stuff like this if it's above our level?" Dean asked, also looking curious.

"Well, in the light of the… trouble that may be looming ahead, Professor Dumbledore and I agree that you could handle it and may come to need it." Tonks answered. "Now, I think we'll start with the Patronus charm. It may take some time, so we'll start right away."

There came murmurs of relief and excitement from the Gryffindors, since most of them could already cast Patronuses fairly well, and the Slytherins remained absolutely silent.

"Stand please, I'm going to clear the desks. Spread out, you'll want plenty of space. Good. Now, who can tell me how to cast a Patronus?"

Nearly all the Gryffindors hands shot in the air, while the Slytherins remained sullenly motionless.

"Miss Brown? Err, Lavender." Tonks said, specifying between Lavender and Elyon.

"By thinking of a happy memory and reciting the incantation."

"And what is the incantation?"

"Expecto Patronum." Lavender said proudly.

"Both correct. Ten points to Gryffindor." Tonk said, smiling. "Who can tell me what a Patronus is for?"

This time some Slytherin hands went up into the air as well.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"It creates a shield between you and a Dementor." Malfoy looked rather uncomfortable while answering, and Elyon shot him and encouraging glance.

"And what is a Dementor?"

"No one's sure really. When being faced by one, victims say it feels like every good feeling is drained from the air. They give what's called The Dementor's Kiss."

"Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Excellent. Now, what is The Dementor's Kiss? Yes, Mr. Thomas."

"When a Dementor sucks someone's soul out."

"Five more points to Gryffindor. Onto to practice! Don't be discouraged if you don't get it right away, it can takes years to produce a full Patronus. I'll come around to help if you need it. Ready? Begin." Tonks instructed.

The room with the sound of the students exclaiming the incantation, or muttering to themselves as they shifted through their memories to pick a happy one, while Tonks watched carefully as she circled the room.

Harry, who had basically mastered the spell, had his stag cantering around on the first try.

Hermione had hers next, the silver otter swimming over everyone's heads, as she giggled slightly at whatever the memory she had chosen was.

Ron was after Hermione, with his terrier, then Neville's boar sniffed around Neville's feet, and finally, after about six or seven tries, Will had her still not fully detailed dormouse scurring around everyone's ankles.

Lavender's rabbit and Pavarti's zebra, although not entirely perfect, circled their casters, leaving trails of silver behind them.

Dean's hawk was diving at and Seamus' ram, while Seamus had his ram jumping in the air to try and head butt the bird, which resulted in the Patronuses passing right through each other.

Cornelia and Elyon had never done the spell before, so they didn't have fully formed Patronuses. However, Cornelia's was rather large, whatever it was, as was Elyon's.

Tonks was trying to help the Slytherins, but they were having no luck at all, except for Malfoy, who managed a few silver wisps from his wand.

They did this for roughly an hour before Tonks clapped her hands. "Right you lot! We'll continue next lesson! I want three rolls of parchment on Dementors by Thursday- stop groaning Mr. Finnegan- and sort through your memories, you may find a better one."

The class cleared out, the Gryffindors heading for Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherin on the way to Herbology with the Ravencalsws.

"I feel like I should be better at that." Cornelia sighed, referring to her Patronus.

"Don't worry Cornelia, you've never done it before. We've all been doing that spell since fifth year, and even then ours aren't completely perfect." Lavender replied, trying to be encouraging.

"But Will could do it." Cornelia protested.

"Harry taught me how to cast it last year." Will explained, waving at Nearly Headless Nick as he passed the group. "And it was important at the time, maybe the urgency has something to do with it."

"It took me a long time to get it. I didn't produce a proper one until I thought I was being faced by actual Dementors, and I was really excited at the time." Harry put in. "I didn't actually see it anyway, but Professor Lupin told me it was almost perfect."

"What do you mean you thought you were being faced with actual Dementors?" Elyon asked, raising her eyebrows.

Will, who knew this story, turned the laugh she gave into a cough, while Ron, Seamus and Dean didn't bother to hide their laughter. Lavender, Pavarti and Hermione giggled, while Harry chuckled.

"What?" Cornelia asked, forgetting her woes and becoming curious at the possibility of gossip.

"Well, it was during that match against Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup in our third year. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the old Slytherin captain, thought it'd be funny to dress up as Dementors to the game, and try to scare me. They got one hell of a surprise when my Patronus charged them down, I'm sure." Harry explained, suppressing a snort.

"I'll never forget the image of those four lying on the ground, all tangled up in those robes, with McGonagall standing over them yelling up a storm!" Dean managed to say through his laughter.

At this point Elyon was slightly red in the face and frowning at news at the past antics of her boyfriend. "No point in talking to him about it, that was four years ago." She growled quietly to herself.

"But that wasn't nearly as good when the fake Moody turned him into a ferret!" Ron exclaimed, a fresh wave of hearty laughter overtaking him.

Elyon couldn't help herself. "What!" She yelled, making passing students stare at them.

* * *

><p>After classes let out for the day, there was some time before dinner, which was time the guardians took to celebrate Elyon's birthday, although Elyon this year had asked to be given no gifts, and the guardians adhered to her request. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't join them, after Ron received a scolding from Hermione about not finishing the Astronomy report on Orion's Belt that Professor Sinistra wanted, and Harry had gone with them, claiming that he didn't want Ron to be tormented too much, but Will suspected he had really gone to give the six friends time alone together.<p>

Cornelia, Will, and Elyon picked a sunny spot by the lake in fairly close the water to sit, waiting for Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma. They didn't have to wait long, as the girls came walking over to them, smiling.

"What've you got Taranee?" Cornelia asked, noticing Taranee was carrying a small container as the last three guardians joined them on the ground.

"A cake. I couldn't get a very big one I'm afraid, but I think it'll be fine for the six of us." Taranee answered.

"Where the heck did you get a cake?" Cornelia asked.

"The kitchens. Justin showed me how to get in. The house elves pretty much do whatever you ask, I can see why Hermione's so upset about their position." Taranee replied, opening the container to reveal a chocolate cake with orange frosting pumpkins scattered along the sides. "It's Halloween themed, all they had because of the feast tonight."

"You didn't happen to meet Dobby did you?" Will asked, remembering the stories of the free elf, who she hadn't actually met herself.

"Who's Dobby?" Irma asked, lying on her back with her hair spread out in a mess over the grass.

"Long story. Ask Harry to tell you sometime." Will said.

"Yeah, he's the one who gave me the cake. Weird little guy, but I liked him." Taranee said in answer to Will's question. "Oh, and no candles either, they didn't have any."

"Really don't care about that you know." Elyon said with a shrug. "But how we supposed to cut the thing?"

Hay Lin held up her wand. "Um, magic?"

"We're not allowed to magic between classes." Cornelia said simply, tossing hair over her shoulder. "Okay, maybe I should cut my hair a bit." She added to herself in a mutter.

"Half of us are of age you know, I think it's okay." Irma said lazily, swatting a ladybug away from her nose. "Elyon, it's your birthday, you do it."

"Okay." Elyon pulled her wand out of her robes and waved it over the cake, splitting it into six equal sized pieces. "Now, did anyone bring plates or napkins?"

"Um…" Came the almost in unison reply.

"Oh, fine." Cornelia grumbled, taking out her own wand and a bunch of her schoolbooks from her bag. "I'll transfigure these. I just hope they don't have cake all over them when I change them back." She flicked her wand and said the spell, and the books turned into white china plates of the same size that the books had been. "Anyone breaks these, and they're in trouble."

"Thanks Cornelia!" Elyon exclaimed, beaming. "I'm still not that good at that spell, turned my book into a clay plate when I tried it. Professor McGonagall was less than impressed."

"It was still better than Goyle's. He turned his book into glass and then dropped it. Didn't even manage a plate." Will reminded Elyon, accepting the cake that Taranee offered her.

"Goyle doesn't count, he's baboon." Elyon replied. "Hey, we don't have forks."

At this, Irma sat up and looked at Hay Lin. "Hay Lin, you've got your markers right?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Hay Lin yelped, hugging her bag protectively.

* * *

><p>The feast was normal, or at least it was until something disruptive, and on the edge of terrifying happened.<p>

Will, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table, while Cornelia and Elyon joined Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti at the far end of the table.

All the students were happy, chatting, drinking their pumpkin juice, and sharing sweets, enjoying the show of live bats flying around the hall and the ghosts performing morbid scenes from Shakespeare, until Peeves showed up and ruined the whole thing by swearing loudly over the monologues and being chased away by the Bloody Baron.

The professors were also enjoying themselves greatly, which was evident by roars of laughter from Hagrid as he spoke to Tonks, although Snape was of course scowling as hard as ever.

And then, near the end of the feast, Lavender and Pavarti suddenly screamed in deep, dreamy, raspy voices.

"BEWARE! DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! OH, BELOVED STUDENTS, I GIVE YOU ALL A WARNING! TRUST NOT YOUR FEELINGS, TRUST NOT EVEN YOURSELVES! TRUST NO ONE! TRUST NO ONE!"

The hall fell silent for a moment before the hall erupted in yells and loud chatter when Lavender and Pavarti slumped to the floor, their eyes open, but thankfully Seamus shouted that they were still breathing as Richard Harris reached Lavender's side. Students jumped up from the tables, some heading for the exit, some trying to get a look at Lavender and Pavarti.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall as he issued bright yellow sparks from his wand.

Everyone froze in their steps, looking at each other nervously, some of the first years whimpering.

"Miss Brown and Miss Patil will be taken to the hospital wing, and the perfects of your houses will take you all to your dormitories, in an orderly and calm fashion." Dumbledore said in a gentle and stern tone, at which it seemed like a wave of quietness swept through the hall, although there was still a sense of unease.

"Well, that means we're off." Ron muttered, following Hermione to round up the Gryffindors and get to the front of the crowd.

As they left the hall, Will clutching Harry's hand, Will made an observation. "Harry, that voice-"

"I know." He interrupted, not meeting her eyes. "It was Trelawney."

**End Chapter**

A/N: What the hell am I doing listening to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged parody songs while writing this stuff?


	13. Slip Ups

A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter. I got a new computer for Christmas, so I had to transfer all my files, as well as install a more recent version of Microsoft Word. It's an iMac for those who were wondering, and I love it. I've named it Rogue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Slip Ups**

Lavender and Pavarti were still in the hospital wing the next morning, and according to Cornelia and Elyon, who had snuck in during the early hours of the morning (they were unavoidably caught and thrown out by Madame Pomfrey), their eyes were closed and their breathing was slow and even, as if they were asleep.

It was obvious that most of the student were trying to follow the examples of the teachers and act as if everything was normal, but, for the Gryffindors especially, it was hard to ignore the fact that there was an empty desk in each class, all of them almost always occupied by the two giggling and giddy best friends.

Padma was obviously bothered; Pavarti was her twin after all, although she was good at hiding it. However, Irma whispered to the others during History of Magic that she'd seen Padma crying in the library during morning break. When asked what she'd done about it, Irma smirked and said that it looked like Morray Daniels (the sixth year Slytherin chaser) had it covered. This information lead to many dropped jaws.

"Hagrid." Hermione said to Harry and Ron at lunch. "We need to go see Hagrid. He might tell us something."

"I thought we were going to stay out of trouble." Ron said dully, but there was a trace of a smile on his face.

"Trouble's found us Ron." Hermione insisted, grabbing Ron's shoulder. "Lavender and Pavarti were possessed last night- yes, that's what it was, I recognized the signs- and now they're lying in the hospital wing. I think we're all in danger."

"I think Hermione's right." Harry agreed.

"I know she's right. She's always right." Ron grumbled.

"It's settled then, we'll go after classes are finished." Hermione concluded.

* * *

><p>There was still the promise of a few hours of sunlight for the trio to question Hagrid. Once it began getting dark, all three knew Hagrid would march them up to the castle, no matter what protests they gave.<p>

They knocked on the door and waited a few seconds, hearing Fang's loud barks start, before the door opened and Hagrid gazed over the three of them, looking unsurprised.

"Knew yeh three'd come." Hagrid said with a heavy sigh, holding the door as they stepped inside. "Before yeh ask any questions, know I'm not tellin' yeh anythin'."

"But it's serious Hagrid. Lavender and Pavarti were possessed!" Hermione argued in a pleading tone.

"An' they're gonna be all righ' ain't they? Look, everythin's under control, so there's no need fer yeh ta get involved." Hagrid said firmly, gesturing for them to sit down at the table.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron at the large table, clearly thinking of a new strategy to get Hagrid to talk.

"Hagrid, does any of this have anything to do with the Divination Tower being off limits?" Harry asked after a brief silence, not caring about strategy.

"That's none o' your concern."

"And what about Trelawney? No one's seen her at all this year." Ron pressed.

"Professor Trelawney's fine. Went away ta get some rest, all the stress from teachin' n' all."

"But that was Trelawney's voice that Pavarti and Lavender used, meaning that she was the one who possessed them, and she must be somewhere in the castle or on the grounds to be able to do that." Hermione argued urgently.

Hagrid turned to them, abandoning the kettle he'd been filling with water, his black eyes stern, but not harsh. "Listen you three, an' listen good, you all 'ave a 'istory of getting' involved in things ya shouldn'. Wha' goes on in the inner workin's o' tha school is under tha control of tha teachers. There's nothin' ta worry 'bout. An' with Ministry 'elp-" Hagrid stopped abruptly and looked horrified with himself.

"So that's why Tonks is here, and Kingsley." Ron stated.

"Hagrid, please! It could be important-" Hermione started, nearly begging.

"No! It's nothin'! Stay out o' trouble for once!"

"If we'd stayed out of trouble in our first year, what would've happened to the philosopher's stone? If we'd stayed out of trouble in our second year, what would have happened to the school, not to mention you and every muggle born in Hogwarts? If we'd stayed out of trouble in third year, what would have happened to Sirius?" Harry countered, getting to his feet. "Every time something's happened, if we hadn't done anything, people would've died! We've saved the school at least three times! Haven't we proven ourselves yet? If there's something we can do to prevent people from getting hurt-"

"But no one's gotten 'urt!" Hagrid nearly yelled.

"Lavender and Pavarti are lying unconscious in the hospital wing, because Trelawney forcibly took control of their bodies. Does that sound like no one's been hurt?" Hermione got to her own feet, moving to stand beside Harry.

"Trelawney's an old bat, but she wouldn't hurt a student. What could have happened to her to make her do it?" Ron jumped to his own feet, standing on the other side of Hermione, all three of them staring stubbornly up at their friend.

Hagrid seemed to be at a loss for words for a minute before he regained his speech. "It's getting' late. Yeh'd best be off to tha castle."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Hagrid final pleading looks as they headed out the door, but Hagrid turned away from them.

The grounds were bathed in orange and magenta light as the sun sunk lower behind the mountains in the distance, and if the trio hadn't been so absorbed in their troubles, they might have stopped to admire the sunset.

"Hagrid's never spoken to us like that before." Ron said.

"He's worried about us Ron. He doesn't want anything to happen to us." Hermione replied, watching her feet as they continued across the lawn.

"We're not going to get anymore information from Hagrid. We'll have to figure out the rest on our own." Harry sighed.

"As usual." Ron groaned.

* * *

><p>The crackling of the fire in the Gryffindor common room was lulling Harry or sleep, even though he was trying his hardest to fight it, as his was trying to finish his Transfiguration homework.<p>

Beside him, Will had already given into sleep, her head resting on her folded arms on the table, her own finished homework pushed off to the side. After she had finished her homework, despite how late it was, she had stayed with Harry to help him with his, but she had fallen asleep barely five minutes later.

Aside from the two of them, the only other people in the common room were Ron, who was lying on his stomach by the fire, occasionally cursing at his potions homework, and Elyon, who was curled up in an armchair, reading "Quidditch Through the Ages", while Éowyn purred contentedly on her lap.

"So…" Elyon said after nearly an hour of silence. "What did you find out from Hagrid?"

Harry and Ron both snapped their heads up to look at her.

"Taranee saw you, and she's got this little telepathic connection with the other guardians, and Cornelia told me." Elyon explained casually, closing her book.

"Who says we weren't just visiting?" Ron replied, sitting up.

Elyon gave him a disbelieving look. "After what happened last night? You just happened to go visit Hagrid? I don't think so."

"What're you doing watching us?" Ron said hotly, realizing he couldn't dyne that Elyon was right.

"Will asked us all to keep an eye on you, as well as watch for anything unusual. It's obvious there's something going on that poses a threat and nobody wants us to know about it." Elyon answered.

Ron shook his head. "Why aren't _you_ in Ravenclaw?"

"The hat didn't even consider it."

"You shouldn't get involved. It's something I have to do Elyon." Harry said finally.

"Not by yourself it's not. I know you think Voldemort's might have something to do with this, and Voldemort is our concern too. Or did you forget what he did to the others and myself last year? Besides, we're your friends now, right? And as your girlfriend, Will has every right to be worried about you." Elyon's tone began to get defensive.

Harry glanced at Will, her hair falling into her face, and sighed, not saying anything.

Ron was frowning at Elyon. "Fine, it's your business too. But we can handle it."

"Every bit of help counts." Elyon shot back.

"It has something to do with the Divination Tower." Harry said suddenly, looking back at Elyon. "And Trelawney and the Ministry are involved somehow, that's why Tonks is here."

At that moment Elyon's eyebrows came together and her expression became one of intense focus. "The Divination Tower? There's something about that seems like I know something about, something important, but I can't remember what it is."

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Ron asked, moving to one of the couches.

Elyon didn't even notice when Éowyn jumped from her lap and set off up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "I mean I can't remember. It's like the memory of whatever it was is just gone, except that there's a bit of it left behind, but not enough to give me a clue what it is. I'm sorry."

Harry and Ron stared at each for a moment before both making a decision.

"We'll go there tomorrow night, the three of us, after everyone's in bed." Harry stated, and Ron and Elyon agreed in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The next day Lavender and Pavarti were still not out of the hospital wing, but Dumbledore announced at breakfast that both of them would likely regain consciousness the next day, after which there was much clapping.<p>

The mood in the school lightened a bit, except for the trio's, the guardians, and Elyon's, who discussed the plan Harry, Ron and Elyon had come up with after classes, out by the forest, away from their usual spot at the lake, to avoid being overheard.

Surprisingly, nobody insisted on coming along.

"The cloak will barely cover you three. Anybody else and you'd be sure to be spotted." Hermione stated as they huddled together, not for warmth, but so they could all hear each other's hushed voices.

"Are you sure you can't tell us anything more?" Harry asked Irma and Hay Lin, who both instantly shook their heads.

"Same as Elyon I'm afraid, maybe even less memory of what happened than her. I didn't even know the thing nagging at the back of my brain had anything to do with North Tower." Irma replied.

"What time are you going to go to the tower?" Will whispered to Harry.

"After everybody goes to bed. As soon as possible, but not too early." Harry answered.

Hermione grinned. "I think I can help get everyone out of the common room. Exercise my Prefect's standing."

"You're going to abuse your power?" Ron said, giving his girlfriend a teasing smile.

Hermione gave a teasing smile in return. "It's not abuse. It's perfectly normal for a Prefect to get everyone to bed if they're up too late."

Ron shook his head. "Do you have any idea how much you've changed in seven years?"

"So, whatever we find, we'll have to tell you about it tomorrow." Harry said quickly, trying to keep the subject at hand at the forefront of everyone's minds.

"Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade day? Should we stay in the castle?" Cornelia questioned.

"That'll be too suspicious, all nine of us staying behind." Hermione replied.

At that moment, Harry noticed that there was someone watching from behind a tree in the distance, and, casting a careful look towards the forest it was all too easy to tell who it was. "Hagrid's watching."

Ron and Hermione didn't look but both gave annoyed sighs.

"Something happen?" Irma asked.

"Difference of opinion." Ron grumbled, leaving it at that.

"Shrieking Shack, inside if we have to." Hermione said as quietly as possible.

"You can get inside?" Taranee asked, surprised.

"Long story." Harry said, indicating not to ask anymore question. "Let's separate. Hagrid knows we're up to something."

"I've got to go to the library anyway. Justin and I have are helping each other on an essay for Professor Binns." Taranee said.

Irma, unable to resist, smirked. "Studying? Is that all?"

Taranee tried to look passive and remained silent, but nobody missed that suppressed smile and pink tint creeping into her cheeks.

"Well, I'm sorry Taranee, I guess our girls only day at Hogsmeade won't work out." Will said.

Taranee shook her head. "This is more important."

The group broke up, Taranee, Elyon, and Cornelia heading towards the castle, Irma, Hay Lin, Ron, and Hermione walking in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, while Harry and Will joined hands and strolled over to their usual place by the lake.

"How much do you think Hagrid knows about what we're doing?" Will said in a hushed voice, not looking behind them.

"Probably not much, but he's going to be keeping a very close eye on all of us." Harry replied, feeling unhappy over the idea that one of the trio's greatest friends would likely become one of their greatest obstacles.

* * *

><p>After everybody went to bed, Will gave Harry's hand a squeeze before she herded some second year girls upstairs, and Harry, Ron, and Elyon threw the cloak over themselves and left the common room, leaving a very confused Fat Lady behind them.<p>

The cloak might've covered just Elyon and Harry, although only barely, but with Ron's height, everything below the middle of their calves was visible. They very nearly had a run in with Snape, barely avoided the Bloody Baron, and saw Kingsley patrolling the fourth floor. They finally reached the Divination Tower, and immediately something seemed wrong.

"I'm bloody tired. Why don't we go back to bed?" Ron said.

Harry, who also suddenly felt as though all he wanted was to go back and get into his bed, nodded. "Yeah, let's just forget it."

"No!" Elyon exclaimed in a hushed voice. "That's what happened to me, Irma, and Hay Lin last time. I remember now. After we came here a second time, we forgot all about wanting to investigate. We've got to fight it."

Harry shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of wanting to do anything else but this. "It's an enchantment, trying to keep us away."

Ron was pinching himself, also trying to resist the effects of whatever spell was in effect.

Elyon took the cloak off herself and stood directly under the trap door, and there was a subtle but noticeable change in her. She went from the look of someone creeping around, doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, to her chin being held high and posture becoming straight and tall.

"Hey, Elyon, what-" Harry started, pulling the cloak off himself and Ron.

"There's an influence here Harry. I'm not sure what it is, but when you stand here, you feel… Different." Elyon stepped out from under the trap door. "Here, you go now."

Harry slowly moved under the trap door, and instantly his thoughts were else where, with everyone he cared about, and all he could think about was keeping them safe. The Weasleys, who were like his family, Hermione, a girl who may as well have been his sister, the guardians, Elyon, Will, the girl he loved more than anything in the whole-

Elyon grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away and his thoughts returned to the matter at hand. "You felt it, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "It's so strong."

Elyon turned back to look at the trap door. "I know, the first time it's hard to leave."

Ron, who been watching silently, now stepped forward to stand beneath the trap door. His expression changed as well, he looked serious, despite the small upturned corner of his mouth.

Elyon now pulled him away. "What did you feel?"

Ron looked slightly dazed, staring utterly confused at the spot where he'd just been standing. "Like… I thought of everybody who I… who I'm loyal to I guess. But I also kept thinking of all the stuff, the good stuff, that's ever happened to me."

Elyon turned to Harry. "And you?"

"…Protective. I thought of everybody I care about, everyone I don't want hurt." Harry answered.

"What about you?" Ron asked Elyon.

"I thought of all my subjects, everybody who depends on me, and I think about how I can't fail them and how I could make their lives better." Elyon replied.

"What does it mean?" Ron wondered aloud, still studying the trap door.

"What if… What if it brings out something in us? Something about us?" Harry ventured.

Elyon turned her head toward him. "Like our most prominent personality trait?"

"Yeah, like that."

"What're you talking about?" Ron asked.

"It makes sense. When Elyon stands under the door, she thinks of everybody who depends on her, and what she can do to help them. She thinks about leadership. When you stand under the door, you think of people you feel loyal to, and things that have made you feel good. You think about loyalty and happiness. When I stand under it, I think of everybody I want to keep from getting hurt. I think about protecting." Harry explained.

"What're our strongest personality traits? You're a great friend, I'm a leader, and Harry's a protector." Elyon added

Ron looked at his two friends, his mouth open. "That's… What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Elyon replied with a shrug. "Something's up there. Something important. Something dangerous." She gave Harry and sideways glance. "And you think Voldemort wants it, don't you?"

Harry swallowed and nodded.

After only a couple more moments of staring, they heard McGonagall and Flitwick's voices coming from up the hallway. They quickly threw the cloak over themselves and hid in a shadowy corner by a suit of armor, praying that the two professors wouldn't notice their slipper clad feet.

Thankfully both professors were absorbed in a conversation about some new experimental spell and walked right past them. After their voices could no longer be heard, Harry, Ron, and Elyon made their way back to the common room in silence, knowing they would have to come back after waiting a while, and come back with the others.

**End Chapter**

A/N: Spell check does not like the way Hagrid speaks at all. Can't tell you how many times I had to click the ignore button. Hopefully I'm writing it correctly.


	14. From a More Knowledgeable Source

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, but, to explain myself, my mom sister and I flew to Florida to visit my great uncle, as well as do some tourism, and we were gone nine days. I also began school at the end of last month, and it's already keeping me on my toes.

And no, I didn't get to go to Harry Potter World. After flying out, paying for hotels, food, and a rental car, we couldn't afford the tickets. I did get to see the top of the castle as we drove by the park.

Thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**From a More Knowledgeable Source**

It was obvious to everybody that they shouldn't leave the castle all together. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Will bunched together, Cornelia, Elyon and Taranee strolled along with each other, while Hay Lin and Irma trailed behind, all groups talking about regular things to try and keep anybody from being suspicious.

They passed Hagrid while on their way out of the school gates, and he eyed all three groups watchfully, and they all tried their best not to look at him, lest they make Hagrid more suspicious.

"I hate this." Hermione grumbled quietly. "Not speaking to Hagrid, not being able to speak to him. It's not right."

Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It stinks, but there's nothing that can be done. We can't let him know what we're up to."

As agreed, they all ended up at the Shrieking Shack, and, after making sure no one was watching and with the help of some magic, they broke inside, careful to leave no signs of entry.

They all sat in a circle on the floor, despite how dusty it was, and instantly all eyes were on Harry, Ron, and Elyon.

"All right, what did you find out?" Irma asked anxiously.

"We… we're not sure." Ron started sheepishly.

Irma raised an eyebrow and looked at him pointedly.

"What?" Ron grumbled, frowning at Irma.

"What Ron means is that we've got something on our hands that I think is beyond our understanding, at least for the moment." Elyon put in.

Harry, Ron, and Elyon explained what had happened when had gone to North Tower last night, everybody listening intently, silent all thought the explanation. Once the tale had been concluded, Hermione was frowning and her eyes closed in deep concentration, obviously going through all the books she'd read that might have contained information on whatever they had gotten into.

Finally, Hermione opened her eyes and, the frown still on her face. "There's a legend that I came across a while back in the fifth year when we were studying ancient wizarding folklore. It had something to do with a mystical substance that each person reacted differently to. Nobody had the same reaction. It was called the Piece of Heaven, because it showed a person for "how they were seen in God's eyes", as the book put it."

"Where did it come from?" Hay Lin asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Everything I just told you was all the information I could find. It was a very old tale, even before Merlin's time."

"Do you think that this substance is what's in the tower?" Taranee asked.

"It sounds like what we experienced." Harry answered. "But we really don't have a way of knowing."

"There has to be somebody who would know more about this Piece of Heaven thing." Taranee insisted, looking around the circle questioningly. "Professor Binns?"

"We can't just ask Professor Binns about this, even if he's dead and dull, he's not an idiot. He'd know we were up to something." Will sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We can't ask any of the teachers."

"And we can't ask Hagrid." Ron added, crossing his long legs.

Harry looked around at everybody before saying the name of the one person he was sure could help them. "Sirius."

Hermione's face lit up. "Of course! He might know! He is a Hogwarts graduate!"

"Not to mention he may have information he got while studying to be an Animagi." Harry added. "If he had been sneaking into the Restricted Section every other night like he told me did, he might've come across something none of us could ever hope to find."

"That's an awfully long shot Harry." Cornelia spoke up; her legs pulled up to her chest to try and give herself extra warmth in the chilly shack.

"It's the only chance we have Cornelia." Will said. "We have to go visit him today. As soon as possible."

"Will and I will go." Harry stated, standing up and brushing the dust off of himself.

"I'm coming to." Cornelia insisted. "I want to talk to Caleb. I rarely see him anymore."

"I'll come too, I should speak with Cedric, and it'll make the fact that Cornelia's missing look less suspicious if we're both gone." Elyon said.

Will finally stood herself. "Come on, you're going to have to stand closer if we're going."

Cornelia, Elyon, and Harry stepped up so that they were standing right beside her, Will held out her right hand, the Heart appeared, there was a bright flash of magenta light, and the four were gone.

There was silence among those remaining for a second, before Ron said; "We'd better not leave together."

The others nodded in agreement. First Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee left, and Ron and Hermione followed shortly afterwards.

"I hope they're not gone long. It'll be noticed they're gone." Hermione said as she and Ron made their way through the snow towards Hogsmeade.

"I hope we don't run into Hagrid. He'll not only notice, he'll say something." Ron replied.

* * *

><p>Will took them into the gardens, where Caleb happened to be speaking with Sirius.<p>

Cornelia threw herself into Caleb's arms with a smile wide enough to split her face while Sirius greeted Harry and Will with hugs. Elyon pardoned herself, saying she was going to find Cedric and explain to him what they were doing back in Meridian.

"Sirius, we need to talk to you." Harry said urgently.

Sirius's smiled lessened and he seemed to grasp how important this was. He turned to Caleb. "Excuse me captain, but I need to speak with my godson and Will."

Caleb, who was still holding Cornelia, shrugged, a small tugging at his own lips. "As you can see, I'm busy myself."

Sirius chuckled, and lead Harry and Will off to his house, and directed them to sit in the parlor. "Tea?" He offered. "Or, at least, what they call tea here."

"No thank you." Harry and Will said in unison.

Sirius sank down into his own chair, and looked at them curiously. "All right, so what made four of you show up so suddenly and unannounced?"

"Remember when we told you something's going on at the school?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded.

"More has happened since then. Two students were possessed on Halloween, we think by Professor Trelawney, and Hagrid's being especially secretive." Harry continued.

Sirius snorted. "That is strange. If there was one thing Hagrid was never good at, it's keeping secrets."

"Hermione thinks it all has something to do with something called The Piece of Heaven." Will stated, coming directly to the point.

Sirius examined both of them seriously and sat up straight in his chair.

"Well?" Harry pressed.

"That would be something indeed. How much do you know about The Piece of Heaven?"

"Just what Hermione said she found in a fifth year history book." Harry answered.

"That wouldn't be too much. Granted, I don't even know that much about it, it's a very, very old story." Sirius said, biting his bottom lip. "The one book that I ever saw it mentioned in said it was a psychic amplifier of sorts, although it didn't go into detail about what that meant."

"A psychic amplifier? That explains what's been going on." Will looked seriously at Harry. "Voldemort would have great use for something like that wouldn't he…?"

Harry went slightly pale.

"Harry, you don't think he knows, do you?" Will asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. But we have to make sure he doesn't, or at least keep him from getting it. The way things have been working out with the defense of this thing, he's likely to find out."

"We should probably come up with some kind of plan. Hermione will probably have an idea."

"We might be noticed though, especially since Hagrid is keeping such a close eye on us now. We're going to have to be extra careful."

"You've got the cloak and Hay Lin can turn invisible. That should help."

Will and Harry's back and forth about forming a plan was interrupted by a sigh from Sirius, at which point they both looked at him curiously.

"I remember making plans like that with James and Remus. That was such a long time ago." Sirius stood and strode to a window, looking out at the rose garden in the courtyard. Suddenly, he cursed loudly. "I can't do anything, I'm trapped here, unable to go back and help! Unable to fight the war, to clear my name, to protect my friends and godson!"

Will and Harry both stood, looking awkwardly at Sirius's back.

"Sirius-"

"I've got to go back, damn it! I can't stay here and do nothing!" Sirius spat.

"No!" Will and Harry cried in unison, both crossing the room to him.

"Sirius, you can't! You'll be arrested! You'll be killed!" Harry exclaimed.

"Not before I do some damage I won't!" Sirius snapped, frowning at Harry and Will. "It would be better than doing nothing, than staying where it's safe and letting other people do all the fighting. You've got to take me back with you."

"No! What about Harry? What about Lupin? Harry lost you once, Lupin lost you twice! How do you think they'll feel having just gotten you back and then you get executed!" Will said, grabbing Sirius's arm and looking at him pleadingly. "I can't let you go back Sirius, not just for your sake."

Sirius paused, looking between the two teenagers, before he sighed in defeat. "You're right, you're right."

"We'll get Pettigrew." Harry stated firmly. "We'll get him and make him talk. Then you can come back. We'll get him."

Sirius nodded, moving back to his seat, a hand over his face.

"Sirius, you've helped us so much today. We need you here, the source of information nobody knows about." Will said, giving a smile. "You're our secret weapon."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Secret weapon? Source of information? I'm afraid I'm not much good at being either one of those. I'm a fighter, plan and simple."

Harry moved to stand beside his godfather. "You're all of those Sirius."

Sirius smiled up at Harry. "Well, I suppose it's time for this old dog to learn some new tricks."

* * *

><p>Will and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with Sirius, forgetting the war, Voldemort, Pettigrew and any other problems for a while. Sirius asked for Harry to bring some pictures the next time he came, pictures of Bill and Fleur's wedding, as well as Tonks and Lupin's.<p>

They headed out into the garden after saying goodbye, where they found Cornelia and Caleb sitting in a bed of flowers.

"Time to go Cornelia." Will said, honestly hating to drag her friend away.

Cornelia gifted Caleb with a kiss before standing and nodding.

"Where's Elyon?" Will asked, looking around for the queen.

"She went back already. I guess her business with Cedric didn't take long." Cornelia answered.

"Goodbye Caleb." Will said, holding out her right hand, palm upward.

"Goodbye." Caleb called over his shoulder, as he was already headed back towards the castle.

There was the familiar flash of magenta light, and the three teenagers found themselves in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Here again?" Cornelia said, making a face.

"It's where we're the least likely to be seen." Will answered, walking to the door and poking her head out to see if the coast was clear.

"Will? Is that you? Is Harry with you?" Came Myrtle's voice, with a gurgling sound to it, meaning she was probably in one of the toilets.

Will quickly waved them outside and they closed the door before Myrtle could float up to investigate. "It's almost time for dinner. We should go back to our dorms and change."

They went straight to the common room, where they found Ron and Hermione, sitting on one of the couches, already changed out of the clothes they had worn into Hogsmeade.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Ron exclaimed. "Do have any idea how long Hagrid followed us today? He's a very bad sneak, with his size and everything. I'm surprised he didn't ask about you."

"Is Elyon here?" Cornelia asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen her since you left."

"What did you find out?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around the room, to see if there was anybody else there, and at exactly that moment, Colin raced down the boy's staircase and straight to his camera, which was sitting on a table by the fire.

"Hullo guys!" He greeted brightly, oblivious to anything that may have been said before he arrived.

Harry gave the tiniest shake of his head to Ron, and went up the boy's staircase himself to change out of his dusty pants and sweater.

**End Chapter**

A/N: I'm trying to make longer chapters, but I never like going much past 2,500 words, I think that's too long, and I'm sorry if it's still not long enough. I do plan to go back to my original updating once a month schedule as well.


	15. The Coming Storm

A/N: I have disabled anonymous reviews. The reason for this is I was getting awful, flaming messages from an anonymous reviewer. I kindly ask this person (if you are reading) to simply stop reading this story if you don't like it.

I'm sorry for the wait, yet again. April was a difficult month for me. I had my midterms, personal issues to resolve, and my dearest childhood friend passed away after fighting cancer for two years. She was only twenty. Her passing was just devastating to me, and of course for everybody who knew her. She was a big supporter of my work, and I dedicate both this story and the previous one to her.

I've also been putting a great amount of work into finishing my first novel, which is a fantasy/romance retelling of a fairy tale. Which fairy tale and the title of the book are classified.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own W.i.t.c.h, or Harry Potter.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Coming Storm**

It was a week later that Lavender and Pavarti finally awoke, with absolutely no memory of that night at all, and, to the surprise of many of the students, the teachers did no investigation.

This did not surprise the Guardians, Elyon, Harry, Ron, or Hermione, but they continued to act as if they didn't know anything.

Hagrid watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione closely during Care of Magical Creatures, and would give them stern looks when he passed them in the corridors or on the grounds, which kept the rift that had formed between them and Hagrid as large and as harsh as ever. He didn't do this to any of the Guardians or Elyon since he didn't know they were involved.

Hermione spent copious amounts of time in the library, pouring through old books about myth, folklore, and ancient wizarding history, but despite all her efforts, she found nothing more of the Piece of Heaven. She said she was sure the teachers had removed any books containing any information about it.

And thus their investigation seemed to be at a standstill.

* * *

><p>"Elyon, we need to talk. Now." Malfoy hissed to her as they left potions one day.<p>

Elyon gave the smallest of nods, and, after making sure the other students had all left, she let him drag her into the student supply closet.

"All right, what's going on?" Malfoy demanded as soon as he'd closed the door behind him.

"What're you talking about?" Elyon asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. You all disappeared Saturday, and by the way, you didn't tell me you were canceling our date. Hagrid's watching Potter, Weasley, and Granger like a hawk, and there are Aurors here. Don't be surprised I know, my mother still writes to me and she told me."

Elyon felt the color drain from her face. She hadn't wanted to involve Draco. Hadn't he dealt with Death Eaters and the Dark Arts more than enough in his life?

"Well?" Draco pressed, folding his arms. "If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself." He waited a moment for her to answer, and when she didn't, he started to turn away to open the door.

"No! Oh, damn it Draco!" Elyon cursed, grabbing his arm and yanking him back to face her, and she frowned when she saw he was smirking. Elyon, while rather unhappy about it, told Draco everything, about the Ministry involvement, about the Piece of Heaven, about Hagrid being suspicious, even about Sirius.

Draco listened intently, his face going expressionless, and when Elyon was finished, he was silent.

"Draco?"

"I want in."

"Draco, you can't-"

"I know things about the Death Eaters, things about You-Know-Who, that nobody else here does."

"I'm sure Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore probably convinced Fudge to make my sentence so light because of that."

Elyon gave a deep sigh. "I'll talk to the others. Now get out or we'll both be late for our next classes." Elyon gave him a shove and he left. Elyon waited a minute before leaving herself, thinking that the others were not going to like this.

* * *

><p>"No! No way are we letting Malfoy in on this! He turned traitor once, how do we know he won't do it again?" Ron snarled.<p>

Hermione gave Ron a sharp poke in the ribs. "Be quiet. Do you want to wake everyone up?" She hissed, glancing nervously at the staircases leading to the dormitories.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cornelia, and Will had remained in the common room to speak with Elyon at her request. And, as Elyon had expected, they did not like the idea of Malfoy joining their efforts.

"I'm sorry Elyon, but I'm inclined to agree with Ron." Cornelia said from her place on the floor by the fireplace.

"But-"

"It's too big a risk. He may have… gone through some changes, but nothing will change the fact that he's got a Dark Mark on his arm, that he was a Death Eater." Harry added, choosing his words carefully.

"He was only doing it to protect his family. Now his father's in Azkaban and his mother's under the protection of the Ministry. He doesn't have to worry about them anymore." Elyon protested, pacing around the room.

"We can't know that for sure." Harry replied, while sounding sympathetic.

"He's been our enemy for years Elyon. It's hard to accept that he's changed so drastically so suddenly." Hermione put in, elbowing Ron when he made a face.

"We need all the help we can get." Elyon protested.

"Did you forget that he kidnapped you? That he betrayed you?" Cornelia asked, a hot tone starting to creep into her voice.

"He saved me." Elyon argued, frowning at her best friend.

"Elyon." Will finally said from where she had been listening quietly beside Harry on one of the couches. "They're right. We can't let him on this. It's too much of a risk."

"We have to."

"No, we don't."

"But… but I already told him."

Will stared at Elyon, dumbfounded. "You did _what_?"

"He asked me and he said he'd find out on his own if I didn't tell him. And you know he would've found out. Elyon said, ceasing her pacing and staring around at everyone with her face set. "Shouldn't we ask the others about this?"

"Elyon, you know the others just as well as we do. You know they're going to say the same thing." Cornelia said in a reasoning tone.

Elyon drew herself up and the corners of her mouth tilted downward slightly. This was her "Queen" pose. "As the Queen of Metamoor, I order a meeting to consult with the other Guardians on this matter."

Cornelia made an urgent hushing noise. "Are you crazy? Why don't you just tell the whole school?"

Elyon frowned again, and strode to the girl's staircase, without another word.

Will and Cornelia looked at each other, with expressions of concern, which turned to ones of reluctant acceptance after a silent communication passed between them.

"We have to obey Elyon's orders, but you don't." Will said, turning back to Harry. "You don't have to be at the meeting we're going to call. We already know your opinion."

"It's now a matter between you guys. I don't think we should interfere." Harry replied, looking at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded in agreement.

Cornelia sighed and gazed into the fire with her eyes half closed. "Why do I feel like something really bad is about to happen within our own ranks?"

* * *

><p>According to Elyon's wishes, the next day, a Saturday, the Guardians met on the deserted Quidditch pitch for their meeting.<p>

Now that it was early November, the Scotland weather was beginning to cool rapidly. It wouldn't be long before the first snow. As such, all the girls were bundled up in their warm cloaks and thick house scarfs, and they sat in a tight circle on the well trimmed grass.

Elyon explained herself, her irritation clear in her voice, and when she finished, there was a moment of silence. "Well?" Elyon asked impatiently. "What do you say?"

"What did Cornelia and Will say?" Taranee asked.

"We both said no. As did Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Cornelia replied without hesitation.

"Harry said himself that they shouldn't get involved in _our_ decision." Elyon reminded Cornelia, folding her arms.

"We should take what they think into account! Voldemort was their problem before we got here, and we butted in. It's only fair that they maintain control over how the problem gets solved." Cornelia said stubbornly, narrowing her eyes and looking meeting Elyon's burning gaze with her own.

"Guys, nothing's going to get accomplished if you two start fighting." Hay Lin said reasonably.

"We are not fighting." Elyon insisted while Cornelia let out a huff.

"So, what do you say, should we put it to a vote?" Hay Lin continued. "Each of us says our opinion in order of the circle?"

"Yes. Let's do that." Elyon said the frown still on her face. "Why don't we start with you Will?"

"No." Will confirmed her previous judgment.

"No." Cornelia stated.

"I don't think we can. Sorry Elyon." Taranee muttered.

"…No." Irma said with a half sigh.

"I think we should give him a chance." Hay Lin piped up, and everyone stared at her. "What? He helped us, saved Elyon, and he's trying to start over."

"Hay Lin, he _helped_ kidnap Elyon. He was going to help the Death Eaters _kill_ her." Irma replied, in complete astonishment.

"When Elyon was under the influence of Phobos, did we decide not to give her a chance?" Hay Lin answered, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.

"That was completely different Hay Lin." Cornelia said. "Elyon was our friend and she was being lied to. Malfoy has never done anything except give everybody trouble and get in the way. Haven't you heard the awful stuff he's done, even as his way of joking around?"

"People can change."

"Some people, maybe. Not Malfoy." Cornelia remained firm on her view.

"Arguing isn't going to do any good." Will interrupted, waving her hands to get everyone's attention. "We've voted, it's four against to two in favor. It's decided; we're not going to tell Malfoy anything further. Meeting adjourned."

They all stood, and Elyon began to stomp away in a huff.

"Wait, Elyon!" Will called, making the young queen halt in her tracks. "I need to know you won't say anything to Malfoy, that you won't go against our verdict. I need your word of honor."

Elyon turned ever so slightly, to glance at the others with a torn expression. "I'm not going to go against what we've decided. We're a team, and we have to work together. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." And with that said, she wandered off.

The remaining friends all shared bitter looks.

"I have a feeling our team isn't going to work together as well anymore." Irma stated sadly, turning her eyes to the ground.

"She had to go and fall in love with _him_!" Cornelia yelled, finally letting her frustration out. "Of all the perfectly good boys here, she had to pick _him_! She knows what he's done, what he is, and she _still_ insists we can trust him!" Cornelia let out a shout and stomped the ground, sending large chunks of earth flying through the air.

"She's as stubborn as you are Cornelia." Will replied, looking out towards where Elyon had left. "I just hope it doesn't get her into deep trouble someday."

* * *

><p>"I got your owl. What did you decide?" Malfoy asked impatiently as Elyon entered the Slytherin changing room adjoining the pitch.<p>

Elyon's eyes to the floor. "They said no."

Malfoy shrugged. "I expected that. Well, you could still pass information to me."

Elyon, eyes still downcast, shook her head. "I can't do that Draco. I've told you too much already. I can't go against the final decision that was made. If I do, we'll fall apart when we need to stick together the most."

"I should've expected that too. You're a Gryffindor through and through, you know that? Being so loyal to them over me." Malfoy said, every word intended to be an insult.

Elyon's eyes snapped up to meet him. "That's not fair Draco! I'm loyal to you too! I love you!"

"But you don't trust me."

"Not true! I couldn't love you if I didn't trust you!" Elyon argued, striding to stand before him.

"Then let me get involved."

"I _can't_." Elyon said, a pleading tone creeping into her voice. "Oh, Draco, this isn't fair."

"Nothing is." Malfoy looked away from her. "You can't stay with me if I'm such a risk, such a threat."

"Draco!" Elyon exclaimed. "Don't be so childish! You're not a threat, you're not a risk!"

"It's been a risk to both of us! Sneaking around, worried about getting caught! I don't like it; I've never liked it! It's over!"

Elyon paused, then frowned. "You don't mean that. You _like_ the secrecy, the risk, the thrill of doing something you're not supposed to."

"I'm tired of this." Malfoy insisted. "That's the end of it. Goodbye." He left the room, not giving Elyon without so much as a backwards glace.

Elyon stood alone, trembling in frustration and betrayal. "I guess it was true! Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't meant to mix!" She shouted, kicking a bench. "Especially when the Slytherin insists on being so _childish _and _immature_! I hope you hear me _**MALFOY!**_"

**End Chapter**


	16. Breaking at the Seams

A/N: I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter, and I would like to explain my reasons.

First and foremost, I have been working on my first novel like crazy. My novel takes priority over fan fiction, since it will be more rewarding in the long run, and I should be writing while I have the inspiration.

I hit a major roadblock with this story. I simply could not figure out where to go next. I have the ending planned, but I've always had trouble with the middle of stories, how to get from point A to point B. I have also, unfortunately rather lost some motivation with this story. It sometimes feels like a chore to be writing it. Fan fiction would be about complete enjoyment; at least that's how I look at it.

I'm not saying I've given up on this, but don't surprised if I go months without updating, or if I eventually stop writing for this all together. I'm going to try to get through this, but I make no promises.

**Disclaimer: **I do own Harry Potter or W.i.t.c.h.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Breaking at the Seams **

It was obvious to everybody immediately that something had happened between Malfoy and Elyon, by the way they shot poisonous glares at each other when they passed in the halls, and especially because Elyon no longer called him by his first name. He was Malfoy once again. They never spoke to each other, but the unspoken hatred was loud enough on it's own. Yet Elyon would not tell them what happened, not even Cornelia.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's relationship with Hagrid was, if possible, deteriorating even more rapidly. The three avoided him if at all possible. They had no doubt that if he could, Hagrid would follow them around the castle constantly to make sure they didn't do anything. As it was, they only had to deal with his stern stares during Care of Magical Creatures and meals in the Great Hall. While Hermione couldn't bring herself to, Harry and Ron would stare challengingly back.

"We'll get in trouble." Hermione hissed at them one day as they walked back to the castle from Hagrid's class.

"We can't get in trouble for staring at him Hermione." Ron muttered, kicking at a stone on the ground.

"It's disrespectful."

"He doesn't trust us Hermione." Ron replied as justification.

"And for good reason." Hermione growled, rolling her eyes.

"We can't just give up on this Hermione. You said yourself; Lavender and Pavarti could've been killed by what happened to them. Whatever is going on, it obviously isn't under control." Harry said.

"I _know_ that." Hermione replied, sounding exasperated. "The only reason they survived is because they must actually have a strong gift in divination, but it obviously was a strain on them. They still are rather weak. Have you noticed how pale Lavender is?"

"I thought you hated divination. How come you know that?" Ron asked.

"Just because I hate something doesn't mean I shouldn't learn about it. It could prove to be useful." Hermione said with a dismissive shrug. "As I keep saying, I just don't like this. If this keeps up, we may even make an enemy of Hagrid."

"We've made a lot of enemies over the years." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but never of someone who was our friend. And Hagrid's been a good friend for almost seven years now."

"Some friendships don't last forever Hermione." Harry said grimly.

* * *

><p>They had another meeting to discuss their next move a few days later. They met in the Room of Requirement, deciding that it was beginning to be risky to meet on the grounds. For their meeting, the room was very much like one of the school common rooms, and they all lounged on the couches.<p>

"All right, any ideas?" Hermione said to begin the meeting.

"It seems like we've done everything we can. Unless we actually go up into the tower, I think we've run out of options." Cornelia replied, being the only one standing in the room, with her arms folded. "And I don't think that's a good idea."

"For now, that's probably true. We're probably being watched. If Hagrid's noticed, he's probably said something to Dumbledore." Will agreed, leaning against Harry on one of the loveseats.

"So we just keep watching and waiting? That's just like doing nothing." Ron grumbled.

"Maybe nothing is exactly what we should be doing." Cornelia said.

"What?" Will asked, straightening up and looking at Cornelia with confused eyes.

"I mean that one incident happened. No one died, everything's back to normal. I'm sure the teachers have it under control now, and with the ministry here-"

"Cornelia, what are you saying? Hermione said that Lavender and Pavarti could have died-" Irma started.

"But they didn't. And after something like that happened, the teachers have probably increased their efforts to keep whatever's going on under control. It's their business, not ours. It's not our job to get involved in everything." Cornelia interrupted stubbornly.

"Cornelia, our job is to protect earth as well as the Veil and Metamoor." Will said in a tone of authority.

"But they've got measures in place here. We don't even know if Voldemort is involved. Nobody's heard anything about him since the end of the last school year."

"Which is exactly why we should be worried. If he's laying low, not letting himself be known, he's plotting something, something big, and when he does come out of hiding it might be too much to handle." Harry argued.

"Again, we don't even know that he's involved."

"He knows a lot more than you would think. Every time something strange happens, every time there's some secret being kept, he finds out about it, no matter how hard the ministry tries to keep it hushed up. He's got spies everywhere, not to mention he's got a vast knowledge of the dark arts-" Harry shot back.

"He's cocky, over confident. That means he's more likely to make mistakes."

"Cornelia, there could be a threat here." Taranee said. "Some students were already harmed, if it happens again-"

"There's no evidence to suggest it'll happen again! We don't even really know what happened! We don't know that what happened on Halloween is connected to the divination tower!"

"It was Trelawney who possessed Lavender and Pavarti! She teaches divination! She lives in the tower. She's been gone all year. The tower is off limits. How can they not be connected!" Hermione exclaimed.

Cornelia was silent, eyeing them all with a deep frown on her face. "Fine. You do what you want. I'm sick of getting involved it everything. I'm here to learn, not to be a policewoman. It's more than likely taken care of. From this point on, I'm not involved. Anyone else with me?"

A long silence met her question.

"Fine then." She turned and headed for the door.

"Wait, Cornelia," Will said, standing. "If something is going on, and we do need you, will you help then? Will you preform your duties?"

Cornelia paused, and turned to face Will, the frown still on her face. "You know I will. _If_ you need me." And with that, she left the room.

A silence fell for a moment, before Ron broke it.

"So, what have we accomplished by all this? We just lost one of our "team", Hagrid's doesn't trust us anymore, Malfoy's our enemy again, Dumbledore probably knows about the sneaking around we've been doing, and Elyon is pretty much comatose over there."

All heads in the room turned towards Elyon, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, a frown on her face, looking like she had not been paying attention at all.

"If Dumbledore knows we've been sneaking around, why hasn't he stopped us?" Will said slowly.

Now all heads turned to her.

"Well, I mean, if he knows, shouldn't he have stopped us? Kept us from investigating any further? Spoken to us? Something?"

"Maybe…" Hermione said quietly. "Maybe he wants us to keep investigating. Maybe he wants us to find out what's going on. Wouldn't it make sense? He knows we've been a great help in the past."

"I'll speak to him." Harry replied firmly. "I'll find out."

"But if he doesn't know about what we're doing, and you tell him-" Hay Lin started nervously.

"We already came to the conclusion we're basically out of options unless something happens. And we don't want something else to happen. I think talking to Dumbledore is our only choice at this point." Harry explained, biting his lip momentarily.

After a moment of deep silence, everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Hogsmeade trip, and it was unanimously agreed it was the best time for Harry to see Dumbledore. There wasn't really much of a plan, except for Harry to wait outside the stone gargoyle in front of his office, under the invisibility cloak, for an opportunity to enter the office. Will would stay behind as well, so that if Hargrid noticed that Harry was missing from the company of Ron and Hermione in the village (and they he would), they could explain he had stayed behind with Will.<p>

Harry waited about an hour after the other students had departed before he ventured out. Will gave him a kiss for good luck; he slipped the cloak on, and left the common room to make his way to Dumbledore's office.

Luckily the trip there was uneventful, he only had to tiptoe around a grumbling Filch and change course when he saw Professor Flitwick coming up the hallway he had been about to go down. Once outside the office, he stood outside, and waited quietly. He didn't know how long he would have to wait, or even if he would be able to get in at all.

However, after a few short minutes, the gargoyle leapt aside, revealing the spiral staircase behind it. Nobody had come to go inside, and nobody was coming down the stairs. This made Harry cautious, but, in the end, he decided to go inside.

He walked softly up the stairs, and stopped outside the door to Dumbledore's office, waiting. What for, he wasn't sure.

But the door opened on its own, and Dumbledore's voice floated from inside. "Come in Harry, I've been waiting for you."

Harry stepped inside, taking off the cloak. He really should have known he wouldn't have been able to sneak inside, not with Dumbledore involved.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, smiling pleasantly. "You really didn't have to do that Harry. I would have let you in if you'd simply asked."

"Hermione was right. You know about everything." Harry observed simply.

"Oh yes, and you've been doing a marvelous job as detectives, as you usually do."

"So… is it that you want us to find out what's going on? If that's the case, why haven't you just told us what's going on?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore stood, going over to pet Fawkes. "Well, I'm afraid I am a teacher at heart. I wanted you to try it yourself, you wouldn't learn if I gave you all the answers."

Harry gave a lopsided smile, unable to deny that Dumbledore's answer made sense and was true. "But then you must not think the situation isn't that urgent."

"It isn't as of yet." Dumbledore answered. "But since you already know so much, I think it's time I let you in on the secret."

"So it _is_ the Piece of Heaven then."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and nodded. "There is another reason I did not tell you."

Harry waited patiently.

"I do not want the ministry to know that you have been involved, although Kingsley and Nymphadora suspect what you've been doing. They have not reported it to the ministry. It was most fortunate that Cornelius sent them to keep watch here. If the ministry knew that students have gotten actively involved in this matter, they would likely take disciplinary action against myself and you." Dumbledore explained. "I do need eyes outside of ministry control watching."

"So, do you think Voldemort will get involved somehow?"

Dumbledore paused a moment, and then nodded. "I think he will."

"Why will he want this?"

Dumbledore gestured to the seat in front of his desk, and Harry moved to sit in it without question. "The Piece of Heaven, as I'm sure you already know, brings out the true nature of a person, but that is not all it does. It enhances the person's greatest strengths."

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as his eyes widened. "So that would mean, if Voldemort gets a hold of it, his powers would be even more dangerous than they already are."

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "It does work both ways, however. It also amplifies a person's greatest weakness. Both an advantage, and a disadvantage for whoever holds it."

"Why is it being kept in the divination tower? Shouldn't it be locked in the Department of Mysteries, or somewhere in the ministry?" Harry asked.

"It was being kept there, but after the infiltration of the ministry two years ago," Dumbledore gave Harry a look that had a hint of pride and amusement to it. "It was decided that it was no longer safe to keep it there. It has been moved from place to place. Finally, it was decided that it should come to Hogwarts, one of the last safe havens from Voldemort. And as the Piece of Heaven is an object of the divine, it was placed in the divination tower, the place in the school where the divine is hardest at work."

"…And Trelawney?"

Dumbledore gave a great sigh. "She is keeping watch over it, in the tower. However, it has been a great strain on her, being in contact with it for so long. It has increased her powers greatly, and she has seen, I believe, what will happen to the Piece in the future. That is why she possessed Miss Brown and Miss Patil on Halloween. To warn us of what is coming."

"But she could have killed them."

Dumbledore sighed again. "Her mind is slipping because of her exposure to the Piece. I fear that when this is over, that she will either be insane, or she will die. She knew the risks, she chose to accept them, even though I was thoroughly against it."

Harry glanced downwards. He'd never really liked Trelawney, but he'd never disliked her either. The fate of insanity or death wasn't one he would wish upon her. She had never really been _that_ bad.

"I have a question for you Harry."

Harry looked up to meet Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Yes sir?"

"All information pertaining to the Piece was removed from Hogwarts. I'm curious, how did you figure out what it was?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat a moment. "Sirius. Sirius told us."

Dumbledore's expression grew stern. "I think you had better explain, Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry returned to the common room, under the cloak, in a rush, intend on telling the others about their new mission, about everything he had just learned.<p>

When he arrived, he found Will was still the only one in the common room, sitting in front of the fire, turning it different colors with a wave of her wand, clearly bored. She was on her feet quickly however. "What happened? What did Dumbledore say?"

"We've got a mission Will. Hermione was right, Dumbledore does want us involved. And, he told me everything."

Will's lips twitched upward in a small smile. "Mission. That's actually become one of my favorite words."

**End Chapter**

A/N: Written while listening to The Avengers soundtrack. I have been completely out of my mind obsessed with The Avengers since I first saw it last month. Not to mention the three other times since. And I'm still not bored with it.

I will _try_ to have the next chapter up sooner than I had this one up. I don't think I can make any promises, but I will _try_. I would like to thank you all for your patience, for sticking with me through this, and some of you for occasionally reminding me that this story actually exists.


End file.
